Undisclosed Desires
by elle XVI
Summary: Xanxus hires Yuko a very useful individual to join the Varia. However he is unaware that she is a witch and that she is not like the other women he has met. Why are there sparks everywhere from the moment she stepped into his office?Read and review!
1. Dark side of the mafia

Xanxus was known as Varia's leader. He was an aggressive, short-tempered man that behaved like he owned the whole world. It was difficult to get along with him seeing as he didn't accept failure and he despised having weaklings around him. He was often quiet as he sat on his throne-like chair with his feet on his desk listening to Bester's purring or just pondering about things when Squalo was not around to bother him .

He would do the paperwork without any rush because he knew that nobody would dare order him or even mention one of his tasks. The fearful leader was a very proud man with great power in his hands. Even after the ring rejected his blood no signs of disappointment would appear on his face . He would still be the same old Xanxus.

No one knew when he slept, what he was thinking while closing his eyes and relaxing, when he showered or when he was actually overwhelmed by emotions….The last one was probably impossible. How could Xanxus love or fear or regret……? He looked like Bester in many ways… Just as the lion stood in all its glory he would stand there cold…uncaring…waiting for something.

It was one of those days that Xanxus was expecting a visit from a rather important individual. He had been informed that this person had great knowledge over many subjects so she might be useful for him . He tilted his head to the side closing his eyes and listening to the clock ticking . He was getting rather impatient .

Where was that imbecile of a person? Xanxus could get easily infuriated by delay ….It made him quite angry .His fingers traced the edge of the glass placed in front of him.

Suddenly his gaze focused on the opening door. He lifted his head up slightly looking at the new presence in his office.

Just for a second he was stunned…Stunned at the sight before him….

A tall , slender woman stepped into his office with a serious expression on her face though there was a faint smile on her lips. She had long black hair that passed her waist and piercing ruby eyes. Her skin was flawless…almost pale like the moon and came in contrast with her hair that resembled the night sky . She wore a long black coat that was buttoned up to her collarbone , a white fury scarf around her slim neck , a pair of white gloves and a pair of black high heeled boots that made her look even taller.

That woman didn't seem to be from Italy ….She had a mysterious aura around her.

Overall Xanxus thought she was just another wannabe-queen bitch that would try to seduce him.

Xanxus growled motioning for her to sit across from him .

The woman sat on the chair not bothering to look around. Her gaze remained focused on the man sitting across from her . The edges of her well-shaped lips went slightly up as he shifted in his armchair .

"Before you start let me remind you that you are dealing with the mafia here, woman….."

"Well….of course that is why I fail to see what a mafia boss might want from me.."

"Don't get me wrong, woman I am in no way interested in you …I only want to benefit from your talents…"

"The fact that you didn't even bother to learn my name makes you look quite naïve thinking that a person whose name is unknown to you could possible consider helping you. I consider it an insult."

" Listen woman…..I am not one of those guys you try to fool so just drop the act."

" Hm….Expectable response…"

Xanxus wanted to slap her for talking like that . She should be afraid of him but she seemed to mimic his apathetic behavior which made him feel like trash.

"You are either very arrogant …or you just didn't happen to meet somebody like me."

The woman just stared into his eyes with persistence and self-confidence.

Xanxus gripped the glass in front of him tightly.

" So what is it that you have to offer me?"

" Whatever I see fits…." God ….that woman was pissing him off really quickly.

" You talk like you are some kind of prostitute…" Xanxus said as he yawned showing that her words were boring…whereas in fact they were heating up the atmosphere around them.

" Such cruel words…."

" Trash gets treated like trash.." Xanxus said looking at her .

" Try and be more cooperative , Xanxus…"

How the hell did she know his name?

" You'll refer to me as "Boss" if you want to work here."

" Then…try to behave like one." Those eyes were marvelous . They were exactly like his….He could she a proud and elegant woman with a fierce personality each time he would look in her eyes. Something about her was different.

" You'll have to get used to this , scum…"

" That applies for you too…."

" Shit, woman just shut it and get out…you're hired by the Varia….an elite group of assassins…I expect you to consider that as the biggest appraisal …only Varia material gets hired."

" And I suspect they all are trash…..?"

Xanxus smashed the glass that he was holding letting the pieces scatter on the floor.

" They are whatever I want them to be…because otherwise…they get eliminated."

" Anger seems to be getting the best of you…Xanxus."

" Just get out of here scum….."

"Ichihara…Yuko…."

"What was that trash?"

"My name…"

She said before sitting up and heading out of the office.

Several minutes later Squalo stepped into the large room greeted by a flying glass of whisky.

" VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!!! Who was that chick that claims to be a Varia member?" He yelled.

"Trash…She is a member now…."

"What did you say?"

" …"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI a woman can't become a member !!!!!!!!!"

" Shut it trash…"

"Duh……Quit bringing weaklings in here !!!!!!!!!!!"

"…" Xanxus threw the entire bottle at Squalo's head who just glared in return.

"Tch….a woman…."

Meanwhile Yuko called her assistant Watanuki Kimihiro.

"Hello?"

"Ahhhh!!!Watanuki!!!" Yuko exclaimed happily.

"Y-Yuko-san…"

"Watanuki?""Yes…"

"I am afraid that my trip in Venice will last longer than I expected."

"Oh…is that so?"

" The business I got involved in is serious so I will come back in July."

"What is that business of yours…Yuko-san?"

"I expect you to stay there and work hard…Prepare proper meals, clean the house every second day and…….Oh! Tell Mokona to bring me my Sake……"

"YUKO-SAN!!!!!DON'T GO DRINKING AROUND IN ITALY!!!! YOU WILL GET DRUNK AND NOBODY WILL BE ABLE TO PICK YOU UP FROM THE STREETS!!!!"

"Baka…….Don't be naïve ant tell Mokona to bring the Sake……."

"Yuk-"

"Bye Watanuki!" Since the day she had met the boy he was always energetic as a little puppy. He cared about her well-being so there was no way she would tell him about the mafia….She wouldn't stay there forever…

* * *

{Varia HQ}

"She might be one of those one night stand that actually threatens the boss…."Said Fran while sitting on the table .

" Ushishishishishi! Froggy , I doubt it…the boss would simply wipe her out…" Belphegor said as he sat opposite from Fran.

" That stupid boss was actually serious…" Squalo said quietly approaching the table.

"What can that woman do anyway?" Levi said crossing his arms over his chest while waiting on the table.

" Ohhhh!!! Levi don't be so harsh…Females are welcome too!!!!! We are not sexists honey…" Lussuria said adjusting his glasses.

" Still….I find it weird…."Levi said.

" VOOOOOI! You idiots sit down and be quiet."

"Does someone know what does she look like?" Lussuria said.

" DAMN LUSSURIA!!!!! We are looking for assasssins not models!!!!!!"

" Squa don't be so harsh…After all -"

The door to the dining room opened to reveal Yuko who was now wearing a long , lilac lacey dress with oriental patterns that formed detailed golden flowers and clouds . She looked very elegant in that dress. Her long black hair was tied up in a ponytail while a single rose and a few ornaments decorated her hair.

Lussuria went speechless whereas Bel just grinned at the image of such a beautiful woman. Fran stayed open-mouthed and Levi just narrowed his eyes scanning the woman. Squalo frowned as she sat in the end of the table so that she could see all of them.

" VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!!!! Don't be late woman!!!"

"Such a calm and relaxing atmosphere…why should you ruin it with your screaming……" She said before taking a bite from her meal.

"Squalo she is right…" Lussuria said.

"Well since most of you don't know me I will introduce myself."

"Make it quick!!! I want to eat, woman!!" Squalo insisted.

"I'm Ichihara Yuko."

"Kawaiiiiiii!!!!!" Lussuria exclaimed.

" Japanese, huh?" Levi said .

" Ushishishishishi…Welcome…Yuko-san…" Bel said grinning at her.

"Yuko means superiority in Japanese….doesn't it?" Fran said .

" Yes, indeed Fran!!!" Lussuria said.

" VOOOOOOOOOI woman!!!! Don't think you are superior here…"

" Why would I think that, strategy captain?…..Of course I expect the same behavior from you too…" She said smiling at the short tempered male.

" VOOOOOOI … It is not like I am a stuck up chick that came to-"

"So…Yuko-san how are you going to help us?" Lussuria asked smiling at the woman that looked at him gently.

" Your boss is going to decide on that." Squalo just stared at her strangely.

"What do you mean?!" Levi said surprised.

"VOOOOOOOOI ! I don't want to hear that so shut up!!!!!!!!"

"Squalo dear no need to be so aggressive with our new member…" Lussuria said smiling trying to calm the silver haired captain down.

"Whatever……"

"I am Lussuria by the way!!!!" He said cheerfully.

"This is our loyal thunder guardian Levi…" He continued pointing at Levi. " The handsome boy here is Fran, our mist guardian and a newbie ….We also have a descendant of a royal family, prince the ripper also known as Belphegor…Bel for short he is Fran's partner and our storm guardian."

"I am not Fran's partner !!!!" Bel grinned as he threw a knife past Lussuria's head.

" Bel-sempai….."

"What is it?" He said.

" Why don't you try to skip that awful banality of yours ….?" Three knives were thrown onto Fran's back .

"Stupid prince…….." He said indifferently.

"And last but not least is the hot, attractive and quite romantic man known as Squalo …" Lussuria said chuckling . " Our rain guardian that-"

"LUSSURIA!!!"

"Yes, Squa ….?"

"Don't say such unrelated things !!!!!!!!!"

"My, my you really are an odd group …" Yuko noticed while looking at her new colleagues . She always believed that humans were by far the strangest creatures but that was just the most intriguing meeting she had been to.

" Ushishishishishi …."

"Yuko-san is right you guys look like perverted criminals…" Fran said.

" VOOOOOOOOI what did you expect?"

" Well we are a dirty group both inside and outside……!!!" Lussuria said.

" …." Levi stayed silent.

The tall woman now known as Yuko stood up when her colleagues did the same ready to leave the room.

" Goodnight everyone I hope we get along well." Yuko said with a soft voice and a faint smile.

" Goodnight Yuuuuko-saaaan!!!!" Lussuria said excitedly.

"Goodnight Yuko-san…." Said Fran.

"Sweet dreams Yuko-san…Ushishishishishi…" Belphegor said grinning at the woman.

" VOOOOOOOOOOOI!!!! Go to sleep !!!!!"

" My, my Squalo you will scare Yuko-san…Don't shout like that…." Lussuria said.

"Don't worry I am used to hearing loud voices…" Then Yuko remembered Watanuki and his constant complaining that was really loud and annoying but she liked the boy a lot and it all seemed to be a part of his timid character and his kind heart …the heart that Yuko admired to a great extent .

How was she supposed to get used to living with such arrogant beings….?

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

Well I was thinking that Yuko is like Xanxus in a way…Think about it:

1. They are both alcoholics .

2. They are both bosses of a sort.

3. They have both black hair and red rusted eyes.

like ordering others.

5. They are determined and serious.( Yuko is serious and professional only with the customers but she still is…)

I also believe that since Yuko is calm and stubborn in her own way she can handle Xanxus's wrathful outbursts just fine . What do you think? I will say it one more time…Why is the crossover section so underestimated…..Seriouly I hpe someone reads this…


	2. Midnight white flower

Yuko finished putting her clothes in her wardrobe and decided to take a shower . It was very quiet now that Watanuki was not around to complain or whine . She smiled almost bitterly at the thought of not seeing Watanuki until summer. However she would benefit from the current situation so why not…

After all she was the wish master that had met so many peculiar human beings that nothing surprised her. She knew about the things that made them sad and she could tell when they were lying . Oh…humans were so predictable that even her supposedly new boss was just a child's play for her. She could manage him just find…still she had her doubts about him . That man, Xanxus ,

She got I the bathroom closing the door behind her . Then the bathtub was filled with hot water whereas steam was released at the same time . A feeling of euphoria overwhelmed the dark-haired woman that got into the bathtub.

She tilted her head backwards , a huge smile on her face and a glass of sake in hand. It was the expensive drink that Mokona brought her . She could still read the note Watanuki wrote on the back of the bottle with huge black letters so she would notice it. It read:

Yuko-san I know you will not bother to take my advice but whatever you do…DO NOT DRINK MUCH of that in one day . That idiot Doumeki actually believes that you will manage to pull it off BUT he IS an idiot so please listen to me for once.

P.S.

Himawari-chan , Maru and Moro miss you already.

'Old worrying-over-everything Watanuki.' Yuko thought as she sipped her drink slowly enjoying its unique , pleasant taste. She liked staying in the bathtub and drinking while thinking . Of course she was not really thinking considering she was serious only as far as costumers were concerned .

She sighed folding the note and placing it under her silk ivory robe.

'Is that really sake?' She thought staring at the bottle in hand.

'Hm…..'

Meanwhile Xanxus sat on his large armchair with a glass filled with a strong alcoholic beverage . He was looking at it intensely as he moved his legs on the large desk in front of him . He closed his eyes, pondering on his future plans. He wanted to become the boss of Vongola now that it was at its strongest state. No infernal conflicts and enemies threatening it anymore. Now he could encounter Tsunayoshi and give him a lesson.

Xanxus was used to consuming alcohol in a daily basis so he wasn't that easily affected by it. He had anger issues but he had managed to control himself. Now he was stronger. His power was something a few witnessed ….that was his true power.

" Bester…." He said when he noticed that the liger had walked out of his room.

He just smirked indifferently.

In a matter of moments the white beast was in Yuko's room seeking someone's touch. It stepped in the room like the place belonged to it….much like its owner did. Such pride and confidence…

Yuko came out of the bathroom with only a silk robe covering her body and some black lacey lingerie . The robe was not tied around her waist so it gave off a pretty good view of the woman's body . Her skin looked so smooth under the dim light .

The woman was unmoving for a second before approaching her bed only to find the lion king sitting comfortably on her bed sheets .

" And I suppose your owner is …"

She caressed its fur softly while it purred . It was like playing with a mighty beast. The liger approved of the woman's touch slowly lifting its head, wanting more.

" You are just like him…Aren't you?" Yuko asked .

" Could your personality reflect his, I wonder…."

The liger lay in front of her form as she got under the bed sheets. Yuko continued to caress the wild beast as if it was a kitten.

" Well he doesn't seem to have noticed that you left…Could he be that irresponsible?"

Suddenly the door to her room opened only to reveal a serious male that was currently glaring at her. The man had a murderous gaze as he walked slowly towards Yuko.

" Xanxus .." She said casually.

" Woman…" He looked at his box weapon that was currently enjoying the softness of Yuko's hands.

" You look really …tired…it would be better for you if you went to bed straight away." Yuko insisted unaware of the way Xanxus's gaze wandered over her figure.

" Hn, don't tell me what to do…after all as my subordinate you only take orders …."

" But tell me if I am not mistaken…How will you give the right orders when clearly your…pet is left wandering in here …? Or did you left it wander on purpose?"

Xanxus stared at the woman with a desire to slap her across the face for being a smartass…

" Trash just-"

" Watch what you say…..boss….."

That woman was really being an annoying stupid pest now.

The he started laughing hard while Yuko remained dead serious .

" You are drunk…boss…"

She said while the edges of her nice shaped lips turned slightly upwards.

" I hope you know that I can fire you anytime…scum!!" He said amused.

" And I hope you know that I can quit anytime…"

Xanxus turned serious once again this time with a menacing gaze as he approached her lying figure.

" Do you know what is the problem with you?" He asked with his face only millimeters apart from hers. Yuko kept a stern expression on her pale face which amused Xanxus to a great degree.

" Care to enlighten me…drunken boss?" She said while trying to move away.

" Filthy scum…You have a problem with understanding who I am…." His voice got husky as he grabbed her hands pinning them on the mattress.

" Boss you are drunk. Get off…" She said trying to move.

" Again giving orders?" He smirked as the woman was pressed onto the mattress.

" I am afraid I have to do this." Yuko said as she escaped from under him resulting in his falling onto the mattress and her getting free of his grasp. She noticed the marks his hand had made while he was gripping her wrists.

"So strong…" But Xanxus was already asleep on her bed.

" Perfect…just what I had imagined would happen from the moment you stepped in here…" She said.

Xanxus just growled in his sleep while the lion just mimicked its owner.

"You two are one and the same."

She sighed exactly as she did when Watanuki had fallen out of a window and she had to stay by his side all night.

"Watanuki…"

Hesitantly at first she unknotted his tie putting it on an armchair while putting off his boots and his coat . Now the boss would be more comfortable …in her bed.

"You are such a child Xanxus…" He looked so peaceful in his sleep that ahe almost forgot his behavior lately. She just moved some raven bangs from his eyes. His hair was messy but soft at the same time and his scars seemed to make him look more like a man . His breath smelled like alcohol whereas she noticed that his hand moved to stop on Bester's belly.

" I hope you are happy now that I will sleep in an armchair on my first night here…you impolite and impulsive toddler." She said entertained by the sight in front of her while she took a thin blanket just to be warm.

" Woman…" A third voice was heard when the silver-haired captain stepped quietly into the room.

" What is it now, captain?" She said tiredly .

" Vooooooi…be quiet." He said whispering.

"And if I might ask , what is the purpose of your rather rude midnight visit captain?" Yuko said while smirking slightly at the annoyed silver haired male.

" Shut your stupid mouth and just get out so we can have a normal

conversation…over-confident bitch!" Squalo said obviously enervated by her words.

" You could ask me more politely …by the way…" She gazed over at the sleeping Xanxus. " You take him to his room afterwards…." She said while motioning for him to get out of the room so she could dress.

"Voooooooooooi hurry up unless you want me to drug you out by that thing you call hair…"

Yuko stepped out of the room fully dressed looking at Squalo.

" Strange huh….I would say that we have the same problem there."

"Vooooooooi get moving stupid!!!!"

" Take it easy ..captain." She said while smirking at his priceless expression.

The two of them wandered through the garden while waiting for the right time to start a conversation.

"You don't know him…." Squalo said.

" It is only logical since I came here today…" Yuko said.

" Still woman , do not mess with him….the result won't be nice…"

" Once you cooperate with others you've got to learn something by each one of them. They aren't the only ones trying to learn more through your leadership…."She said stopping in front the marble fountain whose waters shined under the pale moon.

" And you captain?" She asked sitting on the edge of the fountain.

" Vooooi what?"

" You have a very…strange motive for following him. How could one want to experience anger to such a great degree?"

" His power rises when his true nature comes to the surface . All this anger and hate that have been held inside for too long… That's the anger I want to manage…such ambition."

" Hatred and anger are always going to result I failure…"

" Vooooooi it's not as if you'll ever know…You don't seem like Varia material to me!!!!"

" Varia material?"

" Assassins with inhuman abilities….After all you are just a weak woman…"

" How do you know that? Is it a fact…or just one of your ridiculous assumptions?" Yuko asked while she looked at him with a mocking expression on her beautiful face.

" VOOOOOOOOOOOI Shut it !!!!" He yelled at her but she only turned away from him to look at the moon.

" How mature…And I assume that…every officer has this kind of behavior ?" Yuko said testing Squalo's patience.

" VOOOOOOOOOI ….I wonder why that damn boss picked you…"

" Well I wonder why I accepted too…" With that the woman walked back in the mansion only to see the so called prince, grinning at her like a Cheshire cat.

"Ushishishishishi….Yuko-san…you seem quite tired. Did Squalo annoy you?"

Yuko turned to face the boy that was supposed to be sleeping along with everyone else.

" No, we just-"

" VOOOOOOOOOOOI !!!! Go back to sleep brat!!!" Belphegor laughed at the other male, mocking him.

" Why did I interrupt something? Ushishishishishi…"

" DAMN!!!Shut it spoiled prince unless-"

" I believe that is none of your business, Belphegor …Now please be quiet …the boss is sleeping….Would you like to wake him up..maybe?" She asked seriously , surprising the young prince.

" Peasants should not give orders to princes lady…" The prince grinned as he threw a couple of knives at her but she dodged them easily unaffected by the boy's rage.

" Missed…" Belphegor was truly amused but as soon as he walked behind Yuko Squalo pushed him away walking angrily up the stairs.

" VOOOOOOOOOOOOI give me a break…"

" So…what was the shark doing with Yuko-san?" The prince asked again earning a loud "voi" .

" You all seem to have authority problems, ne?" Yuko said as she smiled at them…it was an ambiguous smile that graced her features.

" Ushishishishi…You are not any different…." The prince remarked as he walked beside her .

" You are wrong." She simply stated as she continued walking .

" Why so distant and cold?" Belphegor asked curiously grinning.

' You wouldn't understand. People with such egoism and arrogance tend to not understand fully about a witch's problems.' Yuko thought . She was not in the mood to speak to him.

" In that case , I will gladly show you how things are done here…Ushishishishi…" Bel laughed while walking to his own room that was a few corridors left from Yuko's.

"Goodnight then." She said realizing that Squalo never did as he was told which resulted in Xanxus sleeping on her bed for the rest of the night.

" Somehow…I knew this was going to happen…and now that I get the chance to look at you closely….I realize something…"

Xanxus seemed to move in an upsetting manner while he was asleep.

_"You are like him…in many ways….Xanxus."_

**

* * *

**

**AYTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey you guys I just wanted to say that I really like this story and that I will try to update as soon as I can. So in this chapter there is a very interesting conversation between Yuko and Squalo , while Xanxus falls asleep on her bed and Bel eavesdrops on them. What will happen in the next chapter? Well you should read and find out…by the way I didn't message you my dear reviewers because I was busy thinking about this chapter… Me and my cat did some serious brainstorming…hehe…

I want to thank:

**Toona Chiarenz**

**Queen of Vampires( I wish I was one too!)**

**Fuuki Inchou Ange**

You guys are so cool! Continue reading and reviewing.


	3. The invitation

Yuko still remembered the way Xanxus woke after that long night and was still on her bed. He shook his head making the messy stands of his hair even messier. Then he looked up to see his newly brought member , Yuko dressed in a white shirt with a black high-waist belted satin skirt. Of course she didn't forget to add the black stilettos that was a signature item for her. She looked very imposing wearing those clothes not to mention that her hair was tied up in a long ponytail leaving a few shorter bangs frame her pale face. She wasn't just some silly secretary that wanted to be surrounded by men . She came there for business and she wasn't a woman that liked playing around.

From the first time he saw her walking in his office he realized that she was dead serious about his offer and that there was not time to play around.

He glared at her now sitting on the bed . She gave him a warm but still professional smile .

" Trash what are you doing here?" He asked as if it was his bedroom.

" Why I believe this is my room…boss." That made Xanxus turn around and scan the whole place. Damn…she was right.

" And what are you doing staring at me woman….Don't you have something else to do you trashy secretary…." Yuko just smiled raising an eyebrow at him while holding a bunch of folded clothes in front of him.

" Oh it was not my intention to stare at you like that but just to inform you I brought you new clothes. You are a leader with prestige….look like one…" Yuko said as she placed the clothes beside him on the bed and then headed out but before that..

" Oh…and…" Yuko said making Xanxus look at her. " Don't just stare like that boss….That empty gaze of yours makes you quite unattractive ….boss." Xanxus just growled standing up when Yuko left the room.

The slender female headed to the dining room making the five officers look at her immediately. She was truly interesting and she managed to make everyone notice her presence.

" Ushishishishishishi….it seems that you had quite a difficult task today…Yuko-san…" She was greeted with a grin from Bel.

" Oh…Good morning Yuko-san…" Fran said as he brought a white cup to his lips.

" VOOOOOI morning woman…" Squalo said as he averted his gaze quickly from her.

" Good morning…" Levi said seriously .

" Yuko-saaan…Buon giorno!!!!" And that was Lussuria that greeted everyone with a warm smile and an enthusiastic tone.

" Good morning…everyone…" Yuko said with an optimistic smile . " And it is indeed a very pleasant morning …the sun here in Italy is so bright that it just like a dream."

" Oh Yuko-san you are so poetic….you must be a romantic…." Lussuria said as he sat next to her on the table liking the woman's energetic self.

" VOOOOOOOOOOOI assassins are merciless….not romantics…..!!!! Cut that nonsense Lussuria!!!!" Squalo said.

" Be quiet…don't break the silence….And if you are going to do so at least do it politely…" Yuko said as she smiled at Lussuria.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI!!!" Squalo shouted and headed out of the big room.

" Well…Squ never changes my dear…" Lussuria said.

" Yes, he is quite the loud one but it gives the team a comical element which is useful…" Yuko said and Bel chuckled while Fran just looked at him.

" True the long-haired captain makes the whole thing interesting."

" Ushishishishishi froggy are you sure he wants to hear that?" Bel asked as he stabbed Fran with three knives.

"Sempaaaaaaii could you please stop stabbing me….you might as well be called a twisted person….not that it is not a lie…." With that Fran earned three more knives aimed at his frog hat.

" Those small conflicts seem to be a routine." Yuko said sipping her tea.

"True dear…"

Meanwhile Squalo walked in front of Xanxus's office impatiently while Xanxus just held a glass filled with alcohol tighter.

"Shark-trash stop walking aimlessly around…you're giving me a headache already."

" VOOOOOOOOOOOOIIII !!!That woman you hired is so imposing….You don't seem to care about new recruits either!!!!!"

"Shut up!" With that Xanxus threw the glass at Squalo's head.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI You damned boss!!!!!"

" Quiet, trash…." Xanxus said as he closed his eyes for a moment.

"What….is she the new cloud guardian then?" Squalo asked obviously annoyed.

" Tch…."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI ANSWER THE DAMNED QUESTION!!!"

"Get out…" The raven-haired man said as Bester appeared beside him.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI !!!" The silver-haired captain threw an envelope on Xanxus's office before leaving.

"Just so you know you'll need a partner." He shouted while walking down the corridor.

Xanxus then stared at the envelope . It was one of those invitations to annual celebrations. Other families that were allies to the Vongola would gather. He despised those parties mainly because he considered them full of imbeciles . He never attended one of them. People would see him alone and pity him or even mock him now that he had lost to the younger candidate . He didn't want to hear trash talking about him. He was superior . His pride had really faded away when he lost. The ring rejected his blood.

That was the worst humiliation he could suffer.

Without thinking twice he threw the invitation straight into the trash can . Then he put his legs onto his desk while crossing his hands over his chest. Bester rested near his chair licking his fur.

A few moments later Yuko walked in his office with papers in hand and a small smile gracing her features.

" What do you want woman?" The Varia boss asked annoyed.

" Well it seems you have to sign some paperwork. The police is getting all upset again, boss." She said leaving the documents on the man's desk.

" Tsk tsk…what kind of posture is that?" Yuko asked smirking.

" That's totally my line trash…..Stop acting all proud and mighty …..only I can do that, understand that trash?" Xanxus asked as he glanced at the papers in front of him.

" Well…not in that posture anyway…" Yuko said as she exited his office. However she didn't get out without a little reward first.

Yuko tagged on her sleeve and a white envelope fell on her hand. Without further consideration she got into her room in order to examine the newly found item of hers.

"Finders …keepers…" She whispered as she opened the envelope carefully making sure nobody was going to burst in the room. Yuko had a fondness of secrets.

" So ..what exactly are you little letter?" Yuko noticed that the invitation was tore into pieces .

"Someone has been naughty….Well…that still won't stop me from reading it…" She was the witch of space and time. Nothing was impossible for her. She focused a little and in a few seconds the paper had returned to its original state.

"Brand new…"She said quietly while she read it. It was an invitation for the Varia officers…Xanxus was invited too but he didn't seem too pleased about it. Yuko was 99,99999% sure that Xanxus was the one that didn't want to go as well as the one that had taken out all his anger on the poor invitation. Yuko was very curious as to why the aggressive male didn't want to go. He didn't like being around others especially pests but he couldn't be that antisocial.

She pondered a little about this. Obviously Xanxus was disheartened after a certain event but she couldn't bring herself to accept that Xanxus would just surrender. That was not like him ….He was fierce and daring . Men like him were rare. Actually Yuko found a new interesting man that would entertain her for a bit.

So with the invitation in hand she headed for Xanxus's office.

"Empty?" She asked herself as she headed for his room now. She knocked lightly on his door.

" Go away scum…" His voice was full of annoyance , anger and it was generally filled with bitter emotions.

" It is important ." Yuko said after taking a deep breath.

"Make it quick…" Yuko entered the room with a confident smile .

"Woman …hoe dare you annoy me at a time like this…you could at least wait to get your ass kicked in the morning…" Yuko just smirked at his reply.

" Now now boss….no need to be angry…I just came across with this…." She showed him the envelope. Xanxus was surprised but he didn't let it show. He wondered how the hell she found it without him noticing …and more importantly how she managed to fix it ..it looked flawless..

" I won't go to some trashy party…" He said closing his eyes.

" Oh. You don't have a partner…or a-"

"Shut it…I have already decided that I won't go…"

He kept one eye opened .Yuko could tell that he was enervated.

"At least show up….only for a little bit.." She said turning her back to him.

" Why should I?" He insisted.

" You know…running from the past won't make things better." She said.

" Woman…that is none of your business…so knock it off…go to bed before I break each and every one of your limps ."

"Shhh….You sound like a kid whereas you are a grown man…Think about it…." Xanxus glared at her while Bester approached her menacingly .

" Tch…"

" If you show up and be your normal aggressive and overconfident self your rivals and your enemies will immediately back down." Yuko assured him . " So stop being like that…it almost feels like you are dead to the world….and you don't know what death is like either."

" Scum…how dare you…"

" Find a girl, announce it during breakfast tomorrow to your officers and be ready at 9 p.m." With that she left the room leaving the male frustrated .

" Damn…"

Yuko was sure that now he would go to the stupid party and leave her alone. That way she would be able to contact Watanuki without anyone intruding. She would be able to enjoy the silence for once.

At the same time….

" She thinks she will just get off he hook with that …stupid bitch…"Xanxus smirked at the thought of dragging that woman with him . They would suffer together.

So the next morning Yuko walked in the large dining room only to find the five officers staring at her and Xanxus being in the middle . They probably discussed something because there seemed to be quite a fuss over the subject.

" Oh look it is Yuko-san!" Lussuria exclaimed happily.

"So Yuko-san have you heard?" Bel said with a predatory grin.

"What is it?" She said.

" We are going to attend the ball." Yuko smirked at that knowing she had succeeded in persuading Xanxus.

" Oh is hat right?" Yuko said as she smiled. "Good morning boss." She greeted.

" Trash I just made the announcement so you go get ready…NOW!!!" All the members left the room leaving Xanxus and Yuko alone.

"It wasn't so hard , was it boss?" Yuko asked as she approached the rather calm male.

"Smoothly…" He said as he eyed her.

" Well have fun…" With that she started walking away from him so as to leave but he grabbed her arm forcibly preventing her from doing so. Yuko stopped in her tracks as she turned around to face him with a serious look on her face.

" What now?" She asked.

" You are coming too female scum…." He informed earning a sigh from her.

" Why should I..I don't know anyone and after all I will just tidy your office."

"You filthy trash….You are coming whether you like it or not." He tightened his grip around her upper arm.

"You hurt me….let go Xanxus."

"If you're not ready by 8.30...I will make sure to drag you there ….naked." With that he smirked at her and walked out of the room leaving her alone to wonder why she ever suggested that in the first place.

" Oh and….wear something formal, trash." And without realizing it Xanxus had learned to play her domination game in a few days. He now had the upper hand and she was going to lose.

"You are such a difficult man Xanxus." Yuko said as she left the large room too.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Please review and don't forget to tell me what you think about the relationships the characters have. Will there be a love triangle and if yes, who are going to be in it? So many questions….And don't forget about the dance too. Is Xanxus going alone? Will he manage to retrieve his pride? Read the next chapter and find out! Anonymous reviews are welcome too!!!!!Special thanks to those that reviewed the second chapter!**


	4. Wine Red Passion

It was already afternoon and after Xanxus's proposal a.k.a. challenge , Yuko had spent the rest of the day preparing for the event . She truly wanted it to be a success and in order for that to happen she should motivate others too. It seemed that the only one who was against it so far was Xanxus and he currently had agreed so she should just keep an eye on him in case he decided to pick a fight with someone.

She looked at the mirror one last time before heading for the bed to get her purse. She had to wear that dress for a long time. No one had ever seen her wearing that , mainly because she didn't like the memories it brought back. So she kept it locked in a drawer . That dress was really expensive and it managed to impress nearly everyone that would look at it. It was a gift from a friend . Yuko loved haute couture and never hesitated to show it by dressing elegantly. However now she was simply amazing in that dress.

"I hope it goes as planned…." She sighed before leaving her room and walking down the stairs. For some unknown reason to her she was anxious….but why? It wasn't like she was unconfident about her appearance or something like that…right? She never questioned her pride or confidence but now…

"What is wrong with me? Why do I feel responsible ….?" She took a glimpse of what was happening downstairs. It seemed that all of the members were there talking with each other. Squalo was trying to fix his tie whereas Fran was busy mocking Bel that was straightening his coat with a smirk on his face . Levi was complimenting Xanxus for his stunning appearance and Lussuria was looking around like he was searching for something.

"Ah!" Lussuria squeaked and the gazes of the other members were instantly focused on the raven-haired beauty that was slowly walking down the marble staircase like a model. Her pace was full of determination and pride. She looked like a queen in that gorgeous dress that showed of her curves and her nice shaped cleavage. Her hair was left untied and its true length was revealed as it gracefully framed her face.

"Yuko-saaan….!!!!You are adorable!!!" Lussuria said with a big smile.

" VOOOOOOOOOI!!! At least it was worth the time, woman…." Squalo said refusing to admit that she was indeed marvelous tonight.

" Yuko-san…." Fran started while she approached them. "You really took the spotlight again…"

"Thank you Fran." She said smiling at the boy that had just complimented her.

" Ushishishishishi! Impressive…"Bel smirked as he continued to stare at her.

"Boss! Boss! Look at Yuko-san!!!" Lussuria said as he approached Xanxus that turned to face the woman in front of him.

"So are you ready?" She asked him .

Instead he let his gaze roam over her figure which seemed like he was checking her out . He smirked while facing the female in front of him.

"Tch….let's go trash…" They followed him until they reached the front door. Three black Mercedes were parked outside probably waiting for them to get in.

"Listen up…" Xanxus said. "I will go by myself in that car and you trash will split into two groups….understand?" He asked.

"But boss…" Lussuria said. " You can't go without a partner….If they see you coming out of the car alon-"

"I will go with you boss!!!!" Levi exclaimed stepping in front of Yuko.

"Ushishishishi…if the boss is going to have a partner ..then it is going to be a female…." Belphegor said chuckling.

"I agree with the fake prince for once…Yuko-san is going to be his partner …."

"I don't need a partner trash…Now get in the damn car…" He ordered before pacing toward the car.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!!! You heard the boss…move into the cars!!!" Squalo yelled and the rest followed behind him.

Xanxus was thoughtful while in the car. It was not like him to appear in a social event all of a sudden. His enemies and rivals called him unsocial and a loner. Like the lion that was only proud but lacked friends. They made fun of his wrath and temper . Now that he had lost the match against Tsuna they wouldn't hesitate to laugh behind his back.

"Trash…Everyone is nothing but useless trash…." Xanxus thought.

Yet that woman had convinced him to show up. Why did he accepted ? How did she managed to convince him. He'd better not let his guard down….after all he didn't know that woman.

After several minutes they reached their destination. The Vongola mansion was right ahead of them.

The cars stopped in front of a large golden gate. All Varia members stepped out of the vehicles .

"Is that the place?" Yuko asked.

"Sure it is….Ushishishishishi….Not used to seeing such luxury are you…Yuko-san?" Bel asked.

"Of course not…I've been to far more interesting places that were more luxurious….In addition the people there were also more….." Yuko looked at the people standing in the garden for a moment. " ….decent…."

"What do you mean Yuko-san?" Lussuria asked.

" Hmph…..These people stain the beautiful night with their greed, pride, lust and envy…They are mean and self-centered …." Yuko said that and walked beside Xanxus al the way until they reached the crowd.

Yuko looked around trying to think what she should do.

Voices could be heard . Some were referring to Xanxus's sudden appearance ….Some others were criticizing the way he stood without shame and fear. Also there were people commenting on his attitude and his superiority complex….He was listening to each and every one of these annoying voices that belonged to nothing more than garbage .

However those were only some of the voices that could be heard …There were others that came mostly from omen and referred to Yuko's appearance beside Xanxus.

While walking around they noticed that they were alone. Lussuria was probably trying to converse with others, Squalo would sit alone enjoying the night sky that was full of stars , Belphegor would probably try to take the spotlight and Fran would just comment on this whereas Levi would just look out for his boss's enemies in order to eliminate them.

" Who's that?" A high pitched voice could be heard.

"Probably Xanxus's new whore…."Another one said quietly leaning close to he other's ear.

"Hm….that dress is expensive for sure…"Another commented.

"Tch…He just likes dressing his dolls…don't you think?" How dare these people….Just as Yuko had said….full of animosity and envy.

" Man, he really has some nerve showing up at an event like that…" That one belonged to a male…a rather insolent one…

"I totally agree. If he's behaving like a beast he should be treated like one….why don't they restrain him or something…." Xanxus growled at that but Yuko tightened her grip on his shoulder in order to calm him down.

She stopped making him pause too while walking. Then she looked at him with a gentle expression on her face. She caressed his scarred cheek but quickly stopped when his hand grabbed her wrist firmly signaling her to stop immediately her action.

"That costume really suites you, you know….And I am also surprised you didn't burn someone ….Be patient and make these dogs bow to you."

He smirked at that and then without saying anything he started walking again.

"Jeez…Ninth's adopted son is really a feast for the eyes…" A female said to her friend.

"Yes, too bad that that girl is with him now…I am so jealous…"

"Come on Alexandra…..Jealousy is so last year…."

"Still my dear…look at her…I bet she is just a filthy commoner."

"But of course….Xanxus is a loner…he just picked a doll up from the streets, then he dressed her like a goddess and now the result of that transformation is before our very eyes…."

"She is totally hopeless." Yuko was not pleased with those rather rude comments but she should stay string…after all her advice would go straight into the trash can if she didn't follow them . Who cares about them anyways?

"Do you want me to get you a drink or something?" She asked Xanxus.

"That would be highly appreciated…trash." He replied casually.

"Well then…I'll be back in a minute." Yuko said and disappeared into the crowd.

When he couldn't see her anywhere a bunch of proud mafia bosses from other families came up to the raven-haired male. They all had stupid grins on their faces . Some were fat and others were thin…lacking the muscles he had. His body was admirable and those males just toyed with their luck. Xanxus smirked at their over-confident expressions.

"Good evening…Xanxus…Long time no see."

"Yes, we missed you so much after you…lost to the younger candidate…" It was just like trying to set a building on fire…..First you cover it with oil….tones of oil….

" Seriously now…we didn't expect to see you here….Once a loner…always a loner…"

"Yeah and there is that other saying about losers too…" Then after the building is covered with oil you toss several matches to make sure that fire is created.

" Man stop that…you hurt his feelings…" Oh…how Xanxus despised mockery….!

"Nuh…don't think so…he is a beast after all……"

"Not true buddy I mean…Did you see that chick from before?" Xanxus could barely withhold . Were they talking about Yuko…..Why…why did he felt that way…Like he was being greatly provoked.

"Ne, Xanxus ?"

"Hmph?" He said focusing on his prey.

" Who is she? Don't tell me your true love or something….man whenever I go to the red district area I can't find such good ones…" Was he trying to commit suicide?

"So who is it?" The Varia boss closed his eyes trying to calm down.

"She is-"

"His fiancée ." Another voice was heard but this time it belonged to none other than his second in command officer….

"Squalo…"Xanxus said.

"Ah…there goes his loyal dog."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOIIIIIIII!!!! Watch your mouth dipshit before I castrate you!!!!"

"S-So…is she rea-really your fiancée ?" They were scared to death and now that Xanxus was approaching they felt like insects in front of a lion.

"Damn right she is…" He spoke grabbing one of them by the collar while the others backed away.

" S-Sorry…I…"

"Worthless trash…..You are not even worth the dirt under my shoes so….." With that Xanxus tossed him to the ground while averting his gaze from him.

"Are you still here?" He asked his eyes narrowing to slits.

"I…better go now…." Run for your life…..

"Idiot shark meat…" Xanxus said….

"Yeah right I am the idiot…"

" Why my fiancée ? You are a pain in the ass…"

" Shut it for once and pretend she is ….after all those males really want to get laid….Do you want it to be with her?" Squalo asked seriously .

"Where is she anyw-"

"Right here…"Yuko suddenly appeared behind him holding two glasses of alcohol.

"VOOOOOOOOOIIII ! You are supposed to be his fiancée ….Don't just walk aw-"

"Stop yelling trash….."Xanxus cut him off like he usually did.

"Fiancée….me….?" She was obviously puzzled . How did this happen.

"Just a safety measure…." Squalo said quietly eyeing Xanxus.

" What does that have to do with safety. You just lied about my marital statue…" She said seriously looking away.

"Just suck it up for now…."Xanxus said without looking at his supposed fiancée .

At the same time a few women approached him .

"So you must be the boss of Varia, right?" One asked with her hand in front of her lips.

" …" He didn't say anything despite the fact that he was angry…very angry.

"Oh….and who is the lady beside you dear?" Another woman that was older exclaimed.

" Ichihara Yuko…" Yuko said with a charming smile .

"I didn't know Ninth's son was actually engaged to someone…" The tone of the woman's voice showed her disappointment.

"Woman…." Xanxus spoke.

"Huh?"

"You really are annoying…Now…excuse us…" Xanxus grabbed Yuko's upper arm and both of them went inside .

"The room is empty….seems like everyone is outside in the garden…" Yuko noticed examining the room.

Xanxus stayed quiet while closing his eyes and bringing a glass of scotch to his lips. Yuko sat behind him unaware of what to say. She just gazed around the room placing her hands on her lap and relaxing.

"So….Isn't that what you wanted?" She asked him.

" Trash…don't make such foolish assumptions…." He replied seriously.

"Oh…pardon me but just so you know I could feel that small smirk that slowly graced your harsh features…" She smiled at him causing a growl to be heard.

"Enjoying this…scum?" Xanxus said as he laughed loudly.

"Why yes….sometimes it is nice going out and having fun, ne?" She added sipping some of her drink.

"So…who's the lucky bastard?" Xanxus said with a grin on his face.

Yuko looked at him confused.

"Your husband…" Xanxus said rolling his eyes.

"Hm…What does that have to do with you?" She asked bowing her head down so her hair covered one side of her face hiding the smirk.

" I figured out that he is truly an idiot…." He said.

"Why is that?" She asked amused.

"Does he know you are involved in the mafia and are currently acting as my fiancée ?" He asked seriously.

"I am not married…" She chuckled.

"Aren't you a little bit old to be single?" Now it was his turn to laugh at her expression that beneath its calmness hid great annoyance.

"The same could be told about you…If I remember correctly you are older than me…"

"Scum…watch your tongue….there is a difference between me and you." Xanxus grabbed her chin eyeing the calm expression on her face and searching for any kinds of anxiousness.

"Oh…on the contrary…there are many differences.." Yuko said while playing with his tie.

" Now…you wouldn't want anyone to see that…right trash?" He grabbed her hand firmly at the same time when her fingers laced with the ones holding her chin up to his eye level.

"Of course…after all you are just as inexperienced with women as I am with the mafia…"She said standing up.

"Trashy kittens like you are just not my type…." Xanxus said tilting his head to the side.

"Oh?" Yuko eyed him for a moment.

"What are you staring at woman?" He demanded as he stood up too approaching her.

"Xanxus you are drunk…" She noticed with a worry look in her eyes.

"No, it's just that ….females like you make me really…mad …" He said pacing towards her.

" Well males of your kind aren't my type either but did you see me complaining?" She asked trying to understand whether or not he was drunk.

Now he was a few inches away from her. He took a fast step forward and in a matter of seconds she was encircled by his string arms. Her eyes narrowed to slits as she tried to push him away but she noticed that there were several individuals staring at them… If she didn't comply then Xanxus would be proved a liar and his reputation would be ruined a lot more that it already was.

"You…are indeed drunk…" She whispered smelling his breath…hot and full of alcohol.

"God he might collapse and if he does his name will be stained….damn you…can't you hold back a little when you are drinking?" She thought while remaining calm.

"Bear with me…." She said before kissing him fully on the lips , both of her arms wrapped around his neck . Now many voices could be heard again. However now they commented on Xanxus's civilized and romantic side rather than his crude one.

"What a lovely couple…"

"Do you believe what is happening?!"

"They are totally in love…"

"Seems like the beast calmed down…"

"Oh….How romantic boss!!!!!" Lussuria said clapping his hands.

"No way!" Levi said with wide eyes.

"Ushishishishi…he is drunk you idiots…." Belphegor said trying to see closely.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI….Then don't just stand like this…..get rid of the crowd damn it!!!!!!" Squalo yelled but was only heard by his comrades .

Xanxus could feel the intense feelings within the kiss. That woman was afraid to let him fall in front of the whole crowd. She was worried and angry at him for not holding back. But…what was that other feeling that made her caress his cheeks within the kiss….what was the feeling that made him bite her bottom lip and most importantly…why was he so dizzy?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I don't have a description of Yuko's dress but I will try to design it and if you are interested I may publish it. So the whole party scene was amazing in my point of view? What do you think about the strange feeling and what do you suggest happens next? Review and give me your ideas. Again thanks for the support guys!!! And for you that don't review please consider doing so next time!!!**


	5. The real battle starts here!

It was meaningless for Yuko to try and forget the taste he had left on her mouth. Her lips and her tongue were stained by the bitter taste of alcohol. But there was something else…the feeling was still haunting her. That man was not kissing her…he was trying to win a battle. He put force in it and her lips seemed almost bruised by his wrath that was combined with lust. She just smirked pondering on the man's reaction. Humans were truly predictable but Xanxus was just a little bit less predictable than others were.

"Is he still unconscious?" She asked looking at the silver-haired general that had just stepped out of the large room.

"Nuh….he should be fine….After all…the bastard managed to throw a vase at me." Squalo pointed at the broken shards of glass that were entangled in his long silver hair.

"Oh my…..Those won't come off easily…" Yuko exclaimed as she took a few locks of his hair between her fingers examining them.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOIII…Don't touch it woman! You only make it worse!" He yelled but Yuko just stared at the door.

"You don't want to wake him up….do you?" Yuko sighed as she turned her head to the general's direction.

"VOOOOOOI….Go to sleep annoying female…." Squalo muttered as he walked towards his room.

"You're just like a crab….you can walk normally but just because you feel threatened you insist on walking differently…"

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Don't compare me to a stupid crab!" He said glaring at her.

"But why? Sharks and crabs both live in the sea…Let me help you…stubborn crab…." She insisted.

"Che….Fine but you will leave me alone after….Stupid females really anger me…."

"Oh…taicho*…everything angers you…." She said as she laughed quietly.

"VOOOOOOOOI…Shut the hell up…."

Moments later Squalo had his head tilted up so his hair was spread in the sink which Yuko had filled with water. Squalo would usually pull hard on his own hair in order to remove those pieces of glass but Yuko's method was by far different. The woman made gentle movements in a kind and slow motion. She was quite impressive. She caressed his long silver mane and at the same time removed the glass. He just kept a harsh expression on his face growling in order to show his disapproval.

"Now now….be a good boy and try to take this easy…" Yuko said preparing him.

"VOOOOOOOOOOIIIIII Wh-" Yuko had to pull a little bit harder and it resulted in the captain's next reaction.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI WOMAN!" He stood up looking up at the mirror in front of him. Small drops of water were everywhere. His wet hair had apparently spread water everywhere. Yuko's upper half of her body was wet too.

"Naughty crab….look what you just did…." Yuko said smirking at him.

"Yeah…yeah…woman…you agreed to this but…I have to admit you did a pretty good job…" He felt the softness of his long stands as he touched them with his fingers after removing his gloves. He felt a third hand on his hair that belonged to no one but the woman that smirked at him.

"Now that is truly the most beautiful hair a man could have…" She said tagging his hair behind his shoulders.

"VOOOOOOOOOOI ….Don't touch me…" Squalo said grabbing her hand and before he could let go of her he froze seeing as another male stood in front of them.

"Trash…." It was Xanxus that glared at both of them.

"Look who decided to honor us with their presence…" Yuko said smiling at the boss that had returned to his original state.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI….Don't go drinking that much again…" Squalo protested as he let go of Yuko's hand.

"You filthy scum…I can do whatever I want to….However I have to remind you that this is a bathroom used by others to….if you want to deflower her….don't do it here…" Xanxus growled menacingly as the two of them just ignored the last part.

"Boss…." Yuko said as Squalo stormed out of the room.

"What now trash….?" He asked.

"Please…we don't need to be further educated as far as your erotic fantasies are concerned." Xanxus just showed his teeth at her glaring with subdued interest.

"Hm….You.." He took hold of her neck yanking her close to him. "…wish you were part of them….trash…" He released her pleased to see that he had left a red mark on her neck that would probably last for a week or two and in addition it would be seen by other members. It would be the sign that he managed to tame her…

"Hm…only beasts would be happy after having attacked a deer…." She smiled seeing his reaction.

"By the way boss…. Last night…you took the spotlight…" She left him there without saying anything else.

That woman should learn her place. He was a man that was able to get whatever he desired. He was the emperor of Varia and he definitely acted like one…He had a harem waiting for him wherever he went and he would spread fear among his enemies with just one look. But maybe that woman was an empress too and she wanted to test him. She acted like one and she even possessed a huge amount of knowledge on every subject. She was Varia material after all. Xanxus was determined to make her his slave. It would be so interesting to see her in chains , dressed like one of his maids her pride lost, whereas he would be sitting in front of her forcing her to wash his feet with her long raven hair. That was the appropriate place for her….She was an ant and he could smash her anytime.

" Boss…" It was Bel that stood in the doorway with Fran.

"Hm….What do you want trash…?" Xanxus said unbuttoning his shirt.

"Nothing…Just glad you're okay." He grinned at his boss and then left.

"Bel-sempai…" Fran said.

"What is it froggy….?"

"I just thought that our boss is really a pervert…" Fran said.

"Ushishishishishi…..Do you want him to hear you saying that?" Bel smirked at his partner .

"I just thought that it was strange seeing him sweat all over after Yuko-san left."

"My un-cute kouhai*….That woman is just one that will quickly submit to him…."

"Oh Bel-sempai…quit fantasizing about her…." Bel stabbed the green-haired boy.

"The prince was in no way fantasizing about our boss's new play thing…."

"Twisted….really…"

"Shut it frog…"

Meanwhile Lussuria greeted Yuko as she stepped in the living room .

"Yuko-saaaaan!" He exclaimed.

"Good morning Lussuria." The woman smiled at him.

"How is boss doing?" Lussuria asked looking at her worriedly.

"He is at his best." Yuko said the edges of her mouth turning upwards.

"Oh! I am so relieeeeeeeeved !" Lussuria sat beside her in front of the table.

"Yes….me too." Yuko said eyeing the cookies in the large plate with interest.

"Those are Drop cookies! Yuko-san have one!" Lussuria held the plate in front of Yuko suggesting that she tries some.

"They seem really tempting." Yuko noticed .

"Well dear, they are made by me!" And that is when Yuko remembered that when she was still in Japan , Watanuki would make those fortune cookies for her and eventually Domeki and Himawari would visit the shop in order to have breakfast together. Then she would bring special treats that she had prepared in order to give Watanuki a reward for his hard work.

"Are you okay , Yuko-san?" Lussuria said making her snap back into reality .

"No, need to worry about me…" She stated as she stood up. "You need to worry more about your alcohol-addicted boss…." She said no longer in the mood for cookies.

"But Yuko-san the boss has really been a little less loud since you came….or it might be my imagination…." Lussuria said with the plate in his hands.

"Cookies?" He asked.

"Yes….I think I'll take some."

Later that day she was busy filing documents with missions that were accomplished. Those papers were a real mess. The dates had been mixed up and as for the numbers they didn't even exist. Yuko started working immediately . She wanted to get out of that dark spooky office as fast as possible.

"At least I have those cookies…"On the opposite wing of the mansion there was a little conversation held between Xanxus and Squalo. The raven-haired male sat comfortably on his black leather armchair whereas his silver-haired commander was in front of his desk.

"Stop pacing around trash….you are giving me a headache…." Xanxus said menacingly .

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ! Last night you didn't mind having a headache though!" Squalo yelled obviously angry at his boss.

"I can do whatever I please….shark meat…"

"You bastard don't go around kissing your subordinates! VOOOOOOOOOOOI!"

"Doing what?" Xanxus growled as the memory that had begun to faint slowly came back in his mind. That's right…He had kissed Ichihara Yuko in front of those filthy wannabe-mafia bosses. That explains the taste that he felt on his lips since he woke up this morning. It was not like his…It was actually mixed with his….Still he could distinguish the two tastes. The one was rough , bitter, full of egoism and lust and it belonged to him, the other was pure , sweet and mysterious at the same time whereas there was a hint of wild passion in it ; that belonged to the newly hired female.

"Hey trash…" Xanxus said making Squalo face him immediately.

"What do you want?" He said with an arrogant tone.

"Don't pull that attitude of yours on me …scum…."

"…."

"What did she do?" Xanxus asked in demanding and serious voice.

"What do you mean….?" Squalo asked raising an eyebrow.

"You said we did something…apparently that wouldn't have happened if she didn't comply to it….So what the hell did she do?" Xanxus said more impatiently now.

"That stupid woman decided to play along so she did what she was supposed to do…" Xanxus was not satisfied with Squalo's answer and the man could understand this from the look on his boss's face.

"And what does that mean….idiot…?" Xanxus pushed Squalo further into elaborating on what he had said.

"She returned the bloody kiss…what do you think she did?" He answered that time dodging a flying bottle of scotch.

"You are dismissed…"Xanxus stated closing his eyes.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI !What about the troops I was telling you about!" Squalo barked storming out of the room.

Nonetheless when the door to his office closed Xanxus relaxed in his armchair crossing one leg over the other and folding his arms in front of his chest. He enjoyed the silence letting his thoughts wander off somewhere else. So that female had dared to touch him…and not only that but also she had left her taste on him. But Xanxus was sure that if she had done that to him then he should have done something similar to her too. He was more than willing to find that out. It would be thrilling to discover that his taste hadn't washed off her.

Xanxus had all the time to think about whatever he pleased , in contrast Yuko didn't have time at all. She was already exhausted from filing documents all day long and Lussuria's cookies didn't provide much support. She never gazed at the clock , determined to finish . She was a woman that devoted herself on her goals and currently her goal was to put the files perfectly in order.

"Humans must realize that that order is very important in their life…This used to be a mess now it is-" All of a sudden the door opened to reveal a tall slender male leaning on the doorframe.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI !" It was Squalo.

"Hello Squalo." She said still looking at the drawers.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI WOMAN! I am talking to you so don't just stand there!" Squalo yelled as Yuko approached him.

"Well…I am perfectly listening to what you were saying so please do not make such a big noise…"

"Hey stop for a moment! VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" Squalo grabbed her right wrist stopping her from moving.

"Do you need something?" Yuko asks.

"That damn boss remembered about what happened last night so don't go near him today…he might just decide to ruin the peace and quiet around here."

"He was drunk therefore there is no reason for me to not dhow up….He will be more angry if he does not receive those files."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ! Try and do us all a favor woman! Listen for once…!"

"Sh! You might just anger him…" She said bringing her finger in front of her lips.

"Woman be at the garden at 8.00. Don't be late or I'll grab you by that stupid hair of yours and drag you down the stairs…" Squalo walked down the corridor and in a few moments he had disappeared.

"What might you want to say to me this time?" Yuko whispered to herself.

She stopped pondering on that and continued walking in order to see Xanxus.

She knocked lightly on his door trying to hold the pile of papers in her hands.

"Hello." She said as she saw her boss sitting on his chair with his eyes closed.

"He must be taking a nap." She thought as she approached him slowly . She put the large pile on his desk without making any noise afraid that the noisy male would wake up.

However she couldn't even move her arm before a strong calloused hand grabbed her wrist…It was the same wrist Squalo had grabbed before.

"Trash…" Xanxus said as he pulled her closer to his desk.

"Let go of me boss….I am here to leave these papers to you…I will let you sleep after I finish."

"You scum….be here at 8.00. Don't be late." He said letting go of her.

"I am afraid that is impossible…I have already arranged a-" She was cut of when Xanxus opened one of his eyelids.

"Cancel it then. End of conversation."

_What is she going to do?_

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I am seriously considering to make a love-lust-passion triangle here! So what do you think! Give me your opinion by reviewing!**


	6. The Queen versus the King

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI ! Woman what took you so long? I was waiting here for one hour and a half!" Squalo yelled as he saw Yuko approaching him.

"Your boss insisted that I meet him first so I was late…" Squalo seemed to have calmed down once he heard her excuse.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI….What did he want?" He asked.

"Unfortunately captain I didn't understand at all…." Yuko said as she and Squalo walked off to find a more secluded spot.

**~Before One hour and a half~**

Yuko walked in Xanxus's office with a serious expression on her face but in reality she was very curious as to why her Boss wanted to meet her.

"May I take a sheet?" She asked approaching the desk.

"Whatever…" That meant "yes".

"So why is it that you asked to see me?" Yuko asked as she leaned back on her chair just as Xanxus did.

"Trash…don't sit like that…" Xanxus said.

"You sit exactly the same way, boss."

"There is a difference between me and you…female scum…"

"Too bad I can't see it…." Yuko said the edges of her mouth turning slightly upwards.

"Shut it and listen…" Xanxus said now with a menacing look accompanying his hoarse voice.

"I am all ears." She said.

"Do you know who I am?" Xanxus said as he stood up.

"No." Yuko answered without hesitating.

"Trash I am your boss." Xanxus said slightly enervated.

"That doesn't necessarily mean that I know who you are. The fact that you have a high rank means that you can hide behind that and create a fake image of yourself." Xanxus was not pleased with her reply at all. Her answers always caught him off guard.

"You are not that honest either…trash! What do you know about me?" He asked as he walked around the office like a lion that was leaving its nest.

"Honesty is something difficult to understand…Don't just use the word like that, boss…"

"Don't go around saying shit like that, trash it pisses me off…" Xanxus said as he walked behind her chair. Yuko didn't even turn to see what he was doing.

"Well from what I know everything pisses you off…" The moment she said that Yuko stood up as he grabbed the chair she was currently sitting on and threw it on the wall which resulted in it breaking into pieces.

"How dare you talk like that, trash?" He caught her wrist and in a matter of seconds he was on top of her on the marble floor.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it…?" She asked still afraid but now there was a hint of sorrow in her voice.

"Shut up!" He roared as he grabbed her neck hoisting her up .

"You are just like a two year old child…"

"You wench !" His face came closer so she could see the fire burning in his red orbs. It amazed Yuko to see him like that .

"I admire you…." She said slowly her lips forming a faint smile.

"…"

"Since when was the sky so impressive?" Yuko asked.

"Don't try to flatter me trash…you're in trouble."

"I am not flattering you…Still you seem to like it." She said as his grip around her neck loosened a bit.

"Woman…"

"Yes…"

"What happened between us won't affect me…And if you try it again…I will kill you."

"I would love to see you trying…" Yuko was still forced to look at him. "As for that…."

"…"

"I didn't want it to happen either…" And as their faces came even closer Xanxus could feel his scent on her body. That scent was coming from her neck and it was barely distinguishable but he could smell it. He had left his mark on her . There was a burning desire to discover whether or not his taste was on her lips too. His chest was burning with something between lust and anger.

"The sky is not supposed to be so rough…" She commented as she tried to get way but Xanxus held her even closer.

"How would you know that?" Xanxus asked feeling the heat that was radiating from her.

"I don't…I just assume." She said.

"Trash you annoy me." He said against her lips as their tips were lightly touching.

"You said that you wouldn't do it again…" She insisted.

"I can do whatever I want…"

"To bad because I don't want to do it twice." She said feeling his heated lips touching her bottom lip.

"Goodnight boss." She said as she gently got away from him and closed the door behind her.

His taste was definitely on her lips and now that he knew , he was more than eager to make her submit to him.

**~Now~**

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! That bastard really went far this time!" Squalo yelled.

"No need to yell like that." Yuko said.

"So did you do it…?" Squalo said glaring.

"Did what?" She said with a tired tone in her voice.

"VOOOOOOOOI ! Let me rephrase that….Did he do anything to you? Just tell me!"

"You think I would simply allow him to do whatever he pleased?" Yuko asked seriously.

" Like hell I would know!" Squalo said loudly. "You're a woman after all…." he added.

"Oi Squalo….What is that supposed to mean?" She asked looking at him.

"VOOOOOOOOOI! Don't play dumb woman! A woman cares about 3 things…" Squalo said with a harsh expression on his face.

"What are those three things?" Yuko asked.

"Jewels , fame and beauty." Squalo said.

"Then I guess I am not one of these women…Whatever I want is in Japan…" She insisted without raising her voice.

"Che….Stupid woman…He is more dangerous than he seems."

"I have been assured of that. By the way how is you head?" Yuko asked.

"Fine…"

" Squalo?" She asked.

"What now?"

"Why did you follow him?" Yuko asked.

"VOOOOOI…..You are one hell of a curious woman…"

"It's his nature isn't it?" She asked with a smirk on her face.

"Like you would ever understand.."

"You two have some anger management issues." Yuko said.

"Mind your own business." Then Squalo noticed the red mark around her neck. It was the one that Xanxus had created.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI! What did he do?" Squalo barked as he caught her wrist bringing her closer. God…there were marks on her wrists too.

"You make a mount out of a molehill, captain."

"VOI…He can't go around creating a mess."

"Calm down…"

"Che…Stay away from him…"

"Now come here!" Squalo barked and she approached slowly.

"What do you want…?"

"VOOOOOOOOOOI tilt your head to the right!" He ordered and Yuko did so allowing him to take a better look at the mark.

"Taicho…..?" She asked. Yuko was quite surprised when she felt Squalo's hot breath on her neck. She could even feel his lips hovering over her pale flesh.

"Put a wet towel over it and go to bed woman…" Squalo said closing his eyes and leaning on the wall as the distance between them increased.

"Thanks for the advice and have a pleasant sleep, captain." She said as she headed back to the mansion.

* * *

Yuko relaxed in the bathtub that was filled with hot water and bubbles.

"Ahhh! This feels so goooood!" The woman exclaimed happily as she caught some bubbles with her hands and then threw them into the air. Then she held the glass filled with wine to her lips.

"I want Watanuki to cook for meeee…." She whined .

Suddenly an idea came to her mind.

"Watanuki!" She exclaimed as she got out of the bathtub wrapping a towel around her waist and heading for the phone.

She dialed the number down and she waited.

"Hello?" That timid voice that had a tone of seriousness in it belonged to only one person.

"Watanuki."

"A-Ah! Yuko-san!"

[I missed you so much.]

"So how are things going for you?"

[I'm so glad I am talking to you, stupid child.]

"Great…Himawari-chan asked me out!"

[When will you be back?]

"Oh….you don't sound so exited…"

[You'll never stop surprising me…]

"That is because she asked Domeki too! That sucks….And I thought we would be alone together."

[I am fine too.]

"Just go and don't whine too much…So Did you get my supplies for the shop?"

"What supplies…"

"The sake I needed!" She said.

"Gahhh! But you are in Italy !" Watanuki yelled.

"So what? Go…take the sake!"

"Yuko-saaaaan…You better be careful!"

"That is totally my line…"

"G-Good night then."

"Goodnight…Watanuki ."

She sighed and then she laid on the bed . She closed her eyes slowly pondering on how quickly the day had passed.

Secretly two young males were outside of the room eavesdropping on her .

"Ushishishishishi…Yuko-san has an admirer." Belphegor said poking Fran that stood beside him.

" Not surprising at all…." Fran said yawning.

"Don't yawn in front of royalty you peasant!" The prince stabbed his frog partner.

"That hurt sempai…."

"I wonder how the boss will react once he learns about this."

"You are so mean sempai…"

"It will be fun to see the boss's other side….Ushishishishishishi…"

"You don't even know if that was her lover sempai…"

"Like I care …Now go to the kitchen and bring me some milk…"

"Can't you get it yourself, fake prince…"

"Che….Annoying frog…" So they left .

That night was indeed long and every member of the Varia was thinking about a different matter. Things were starting to get interesting.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry for the wait I just finished my exams and now I am free! So please review and tell me what you think so far. Anonymous reviews are welcome too! So there are three question now:

1. Why is Xanxus so curious about Yuko's clothes?

2. Why is Squalo in the bathroom with Yuko?

3. What kind of relationship do the three of them have?

That was a preview of next chapter! Continue reading and expressing your opinion!


	7. In the middle of the night

The raven-haired woman was sitting on an armchair in her room, one leg on top of the other with a book in her hands. Her eyes wandered on the pages of the book she was currently reading. Her stern gaze was fixed on the text but her mind was somewhere else. A dark abyss surrounded the woman as she looked at the records of the Varia. Its history was the part of the book that was dusty and it smelled like old used paper. Apparently the previous leader of the Varia was Tyr also known as the Sword's emperor. Squalo had once mentioned that he was the second Sword's Emperor. Yuko reached to the conclusion that Squalo had apparently defeated Tyr thus becoming the next Varia boss but the question was why Squalo chose to follow Xanxus. He told her that he admired his rage but why was Xanxus so special?

Xanxus's harsh nature seemed to attract others. All members of the Varia admired their boss. When Yuko first met them she thought that the admiration was the result of fear towards Xanxus but maybe there was something else beneath that. She herself thought of the Varia leader as a power hungry beast that would devour everything in order to be on top. The question is: Was there something only Varia members could see?

Yuko then decided that the man named Xanxus was a very interesting human.

She closed the book quickly as she heard a knock on the door. She turned her head towards it.

"You may enter." She put the book on the table in front of her while she stood up to greet whoever was at the door.

"Yuko-san…" That voice certainly belonged to the youngest Varia member, Fran.

"Oh…Hello Fran. Is there something that you might want to tell me?" She said politely as she motioned for Fran to sit opposite from her.

"Yuko-san we don't have time to talk because the boss asked to see us in his office." Fran said stepping closer to the woman.

"We better go there then." She said and Fran agreed nodding his head.

Both of them got out of the room and headed for their boss's office. Yuko stopped thinking about the Varia files and stayed focused on her current task which was to attend the meeting in Xanxus's office.

By the time they arrived the rest of the members were there standing in front of the boss's desk. They eyed Yuko acknowledging her presence whereas Xanxus just growled.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI! Why did you call us in the middle of the night?" Squalo yelled as he stepped forward.

"Che…Listen trash I shouldn't even bother with what you think…" The Varia leader said closing his eyes and leaning back into his armchair.

"Boss there is absolutely no need to speak like that…most of us are exhausted so just let me rephrase what the sh-" Yuko tried to speak but she was cut off by a flying glass of alcohol that went past her head and was shattered on the wall.

"Shut up woman…" Xanxus said as he shifted into his chair folding his arms in front of his chest. Yuko just closed her eyes remaining calm and decided that it was the perfect time to stay silent.

"Ushishishishishi…" The prince laughed quietly, obviously amused with the situation.

"So what is it?" Squalo spoke as he saw Yuko moving away from the desk.

"Apparently some trash thinks they are better than me. Eliminate them." He ordered with a skeptical look on his face.

"Ushishishishi! Could it be the troops we've send in that island a month ago?"

"Sicily is now under their control so go and wipe them out. Don't leave any trash alive."

"Boss?" Lussuria asked with a rather cheerful expression. "Will you be going with us?" At that Xanxus let out a grunt of displeasure.

"Yes, be ready in half an hour." Yuko followed the rest but quickly stopped as she heard the boss speaking.

"As for you woman…."

"Yes."

"You are particularly useless in a fight so stay out of my way and just find all the files related to the location."

Yuko felt insulted by the crude way he was ordering her but it was something she got used to. After all Xanxus had led them both in far more embarrassing situations.

"Understood." She said and headed out of the room.

"Trash…I order you to forget whatever is on your mind now and try to be of some use instead." Yuko heard his voice not willing to say something back.

That behavior set the boss off. That woman was always trying to indicate to him what he should do; giving a lot of advice and even when he was angry she would still ignore his temper and go on telling him about the perfect leader. He had seen her insulting him and behaving like she owned the place. He had gotten angry and he had assaulted her leaving marks. Could she be thinking that? She was sure an obstacle seeing as she was not only able to outwit him but she had great influence over other members. Unlike him she was able to gain the admiration of others without using fear as motivation. She would rather use a combination of her appearance and her character. A strong willed woman with a wise understanding of human nature in the body of an Asian beauty.

Xanxus had managed to spot some of her negative personality traits such as her tendency to stick to a situation without being able to move on. She still adhered to her past in Japan and felt nostalgic, something that infuriated Xanxus. Members of Varia were only allowed to think of their boss as the main priority. The male failed to see why his second in command would bother with her. Squalo's loyalty belonged to no one but him but it also seemed that Yuko would not hesitate to show her interest in Squalo. Xanxus would not allow the woman to switch their roles.

Meanwhile Yuko was in her room preparing her luggage. She looked over at the table were she had left the book she was previously reading.

"It wouldn't do any harm if I got it with me." She didn't hesitate even a little bit before putting it into her suit case.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that man doesn't know about it at all." She said seriously while folding some more clothes.

A few minutes before the departure Yuko approached the rest of the Varia that were waiting in the front door of the mansion. Three black cars waited outside whereas Xanxus hadn't shown up yet.

"VOOOOOOOOOOI! What's taking him so long?" Squalo yelled.

"Che…Quit complaining the boss must be taking care of business. He is late for a reason." Levi said glaring at Squalo.

"Still whatever the case, he must be here on time." Levi turned to face the woman that spoke. He was annoyed with her attitude and he didn't hesitate to show it.

"Hey! Stop giving her funny looks Levi!" Squalo sent him a murderous glare.

"Ushishishishishishi! Seems like Yuko-san gets everyone's attention." Bel said looking over at the woman.

"Bel-sempai." Fran said eyeing the older boy.

"What is it frog?" The prince asked with his hands in his pockets.

"Are you perhaps feeling jealous now that you are not the center of attention?" Fran asked.

"Watch what you say!" Belphegor said throwing five knives at Fran.

"That hurts sempai." Fran remained emotionless.

"Young prince…" Yuko said, instantly getting Bel's attention who just stared at her in return. No one had ever called him that before. He was not sure of how to react.

"Respect is something that can only be given to the ones that do not use fear in order to obtain it." Yuko said as she smiled at the blond boy that just made a sound of annoyance.

"Sempai you've just been outsmarted by Yuko-san, amazing really."

All of a sudden the officers including Yuko looked at the new figure that was approaching them from behind. The sound of boots making contact with the stone was enough for them to recognize their leader. Xanxus was not in the mood to talk now that he was forced to leave the mansion for some scum that had ruined his day.

"So what's the plan?" Squalo asked with a stern expression plastered on his face.

"Che…." With that Xanxus got in one of the cars whereas men who wore black suits came out in order to take their things.

"Ushishishishi! Since froggy and I are forced to travel together, you better stay alert…Ushishishishishi…" Bel laughed and Fran sighed in a casual manner.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Lussuria will go with Bel and Fran whereas I will go with Levi and that annoying female!" Squalo said as he noticed that the car Xanxus was in, had disappeared .

"What a shame captain, calling everyone with their names except from me…please refrain from doing that because honestly, it enervates me."

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI! That boss just left!" Squalo stated.

"Screaming in the middle of the night is apparently of no use so please if you want to apologize you could at least stay quiet." The dark-haired woman got in the car too followed by Levi and Squalo while the others did the same.

A few moments passed in silence but then Squalo finally spoke. He was not like Xanxus. He would let the others know about what he was thinking the moment he felt like it was right.

"VOI…Those troops we'd sent, were all under the command of a single person we had appointed as the captain of those teams. Apparently that scum wants to push Xanxus off of his throne and humiliate him…Damn bastards…thinking they are able to defeat the elites…" Yuko who had been previously looking out of the window was now looking over at the silver-haired general that sat on the opposite side from her.

"If I remember correctly I had warned Xanxus against using fear as motivation….He just thinks that everyone will cater to his needs whenever he wants them to. He is selfish and that will get him nowhere. No matter how stubborn he is I will ask him to let me negotiate with them." Squalo laughed mockingly at her suggestion and she gave him a weird look.

"Look woman, no matter what you do, they are not going to give a damn about what you think. Xanxus wants their heads and so do I. Betrayal is unforgivable to the Varia. Haven't you realized it yet?" Squalo asked with a smirk on his face.

"Realized what?" She asked leaning on the back of the sheet.

"Man you are clueless, aren't you?" Squalo said enjoying the look on her face that tried to hide her curiosity.

"Rhetorical questions are not going to help me for sure so stop wasting my time and tell me."

"We are not th people you meet everyday woman. We are nothing like them and in fact it is better that way. I don't know what you've been thinking but honestly did you really think a bunch of assassins like us can ever let something like that go unnoticed . They will receive the ultimate punishment and that will be an example for the ones that were going to follow them."

"I still think it is wrong but now there is no need for you to yell…Levi seems to have fallen asleep." Yuko noticed as she pointed at the figure that was leaning now on Squalo.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Wake up what do you think I am, some kind of pillow?" Mentioning it was a bad idea too, Yuko realized.

"Respect him like you respect your boss and the same goes with me…"

"You?"

"Stop calling me "woman"."

"You don't seem to have a problem when Xanxus calls you "trash" or "scum" and you really bother with what I call you." Squalo stating something he thought was surprising.

"You are both idiots but it seems that you are willing to listen me, more than he does, so he has an excuse…You don't…" Yuko said and Squalo could have sworn that he saw her smile for the first time that day, even if it was a small smile.

"This is why I hate women like you…"

"Oh taicho…don't be mean." She said and the smile turned into a smirk.

"Quit playing around."

The conversation between the two stopped and a few moments later they had reached their destination, the private airport. Again as they got out of the cars a few men came in order to take their luggage and take it to the jet.

Yuko looked around and spotted Bel stretching out , Fran bending some of the blond boy's knives, Lussuria talking to Levi and Squalo looking for the boss.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Where is he?" Squalo yelled.

"Uh… Xanxus-sama is currently sleeping." One of the men declared.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" Squalo couldn't believe that the spoiled brat would sleep at a time like this.

"Boss I think it is time for you to wake up." Yuko approached Xanxus and tried to see if he was indeed asleep.

"Move trash…" No, he was awake and it was perfectly clear.

She walked away as he stepped out of the car without saying anything. Levi was the first to follow the boss whereas Squalo yanked Yuko by the arm in order to make her move , seeing as she was looking distracted for a moment.

"Loosen your grip…you will leave marks…" Yuko said as she pulled her arm gently, moving forward.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI!" Squalo kept telling her to pay attention but at the same time Xanxus found himself unable to suppress a smirk.

"The captain seems to be in a foul mood…" Fran noticed.

"Che…I don't care…" Bel said looking at Fran with a look of arrogance.

"Who asked you?" Fran said back.

"You damned Brat…." Belphegor glared as he clenched his teeth.

"Quiet kids…The boss might be tired." Lussuria said with a worried expression.

"Yeah! You two better be quiet. The boss is exhausted…." In a matter of seconds Levi was beside Xanxus. "Boss don't worry I'll make sure nobody-"

"Call that woman here…" Xanxus said totally ignoring Levi that just glared at Yuko before telling her to come over.

"My boss…I am listening just fine from the place I stand." She said but was not in the mood to disobey his orders. "What's the matter?" She asked.

"The rest of you can get on the plane." He said and then turned to face the woman standing in front of him.

"No need to make it obvious that you want to talk to me in private." She said looking around indifferently.

"Look at me when I'm talking, scum." He ordered.

"As I said before, I am listening. You have my undivided attention." She stated now piercing him with her deep crimson eyes.

"You are sleeping with me." He said as a matter of a fact. Yuko's expression turned from indifferent to serious.

"No, I am not do you have any proof of that?" She said as she raised an eyebrow.

"Stupid scum…You are going to sleep with me." He said again but that only made Yuko chuckle.

"I don't approve of that relationship between me and you boss." She stated earning a growl.

"Don't flatter yourself. We are going to share the same room. I wouldn't make a move on you even if you were the last prostitute on Earth." He said and laughed in a sardonic and mocking way that made Yuko look at him in utter disgust as he went up the stairs in order to get in the plane.

"Move your legs!" She heard him saying and she could tell that he was quite satisfied with his victory just now.

"My, blinded by wrath and arrogance at the same time aren't we Xanxus?" She thought as she followed him without saying anything else.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry for the delay! So why does Xanxus suggest that all of a sudden? Follow the story and read what happens next! Also I wanted to thank all the people that bothered to review and leave a comment. Thanks a lot you guys!

**taicho*:** Captain

**Kouhai:** underclassman

Finally summer is here and I will be able to add chapters in my stories! Thanks again for the support!


	8. Sleep under the Edelweiss

It was 4.00 in the morning and the Varia had arrived to their destination. There was an old castle waiting for them in northern Sicily in a city called Modica. Yuko had never bothered to visit that area but she realized that it was indeed a beautiful city.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Listen up you-" Before Squalo could continue a suitcase landed on his head. "VOI! Don't throw things at me you bastard!" Squalo shouted at his boss that just yawned indifferently.

"I suggest we stay quiet, after all we all are tired. There is no need to make this situation even more unbearable than it already is." Yuko said walking in front of them and heading for the entrance.

The other members hurried still bickering at each other. All of a sudden, Yuko felt a hand grabbing her long raven hair and pulling it roughly but before the hand could manage to tilt her head back she slapped it away releasing her long stands of hair. The wind blew and instantly her dark mane spread like a shadow behind her making her seem more menacing and mysterious at the same time. Those crimson orbs narrowed into slits as she glared at the man that had previously pulled her hair.

"What do you think you are doing?" She asked and this time she didn't address the man as "boss".

"What does it seem like, trash?" Xanxus asked as he remained cold and serious.

"That was rude, boss." She stated as she decided that it was better to let it slip. The man was just provoking her anyway.

"Idiot…How will you find the room ?" He asked smirking at her.

"That burning stare of yours will lead me, boss." She said and kept walking until Xanxus could see her disappear into the castle.

A few moments later the two of them could be seen walking together down one of the corridors. The castle was built during the 17th century and it had several characteristics of gothic architecture. Of course it had been renovated and it seemed less old and scary. Red carpets were placed in all the corridors whereas small lambs illuminated the halls. Yuko looked around and for a moment she thought that they had passed from the same spot twice. Nevertheless she continued walking beside Xanxus.

"Stop looking around like a lost dog…You piss me off…" Xanxus made it look like a simple statement but in reality it was an insult.

" I just begin to think that you don't know where the room is…" Yuko said calmly.

"Stupid trash…." Then Xanxus motioned for her to look at the end of the corridor. Yuko sighed before doing so and she realized that they had finally reached their destination.

"It was about time…" She said as she entered the large room. Since it was Xanxus's private space she couldn't expect any less and as much as she wanted to avoid the one-bed-only cliché she found out that they would have to share. Of course this cliché refers to people that are either secret lovers or individuals that have not realized that they are in love yet. Well…teasing the boss was going to be fun though.

"Ne, Xanxus…" She said earning a growl accompanied by a glare from Xanxus.

"I hope you are not moving a lot while you sleep, boss" She said but her hair fell to the side like a curtain and Xanxus could not see the smirk on her lips.

"Che…It depends on whoever I am sleeping with…Sometimes I toast them and some other times they are found bruised and burnt…As I said, it depends…" Yuko raised an eyebrow at Xanxus's comeback and now it was his turn to smirk.

"You caught me off guard, boss…Some people look like angels when they sleep and you look just like when you are awake…It's a shame really…" She said.

"And how do you suppose you look, scum?" Xanxus asked filling a glass with alcohol and facing the large window in front of him while Yuko grabbed a towel and some clothes preparing to take a shower.

"I don't know." Yuko replied honestly.

"Then let me take a guess…" Xanxus said with that predatory grin gracing his features.

"You are free to do so, but try to surprise me for once and be more original with your insults." Yuko said with a small grin on her face.

And just as he prepared to say something the phone rang. Xanxus went to pick it up as the raven-haired woman walked in the bathroom closing the door behind her.

"Xanxus-sama." One of the servants spoke.

"What is it?" Xanxus asked irritated.

"Miss Yuko ordered red wine but it seems that we don't have wine from that certain variety. Could we-" So she had ordered wine…A sardonic smirk appeared on his face.

"Bring Chardonnay then…" Xanxus said hiding his true intentions behind the serious tone of his voice.

"Alright sir." The servant replied after Xanxus placed the phone down.

The man could hear the sound that the water made in the bathroom. Right now Yuko was naked and hot vapor surrounded her . Small rivulets formed on her back and abdomen . The water rolled down the valley of her breasts as she lifted her hands over her head and tilted it backwards. A feeling of euphoria overwhelmed her as she brushed the tips of her fingers against the soft pale flesh of her neck. She even washed the inside of her thighs with the sponge. Xanxus tried to think about the battle that was coming but fantasizing about the things, his female subordinate could be doing in there was quiet the distraction. He wasn't supposed to do that either.

Yuko got out of the bathroom with an ivory towel over her head, wearing a silk robe that resembled a kimono. She looked at the male that sat comfortably on an armchair with a bottle of Chardonnay in one hand and a glass in the other.

"And I suppose you told them to bring that instead of what I asked …" She said.

"Trash…They didn't have that anyway. Chardonnay is better…"

"…" Yuko just looked at him seriously.

"Oi…Don't be so picky trash…"

"…" Still Yuko was not satisfied.

"Damn…You are annoying…" He said.

"Fine then let me taste the whine you ordered." She took the other glass and filled it with the wine. She examined the color carefully moving the glass between her fingers. The look on her face was one that signified satisfaction. She approved of the liquid in the glass and tasted it without further hesitation.

"It might be good after all…" Yuko said sitting across from her boss.

Xanxus then chuckled feeling amused with her.

"You think highly of yourself, scum. Have you reached the point when nothing can satisfy you?" He said.

"That applies more to you than it does to me, boss. I just enjoy some beverages more than I do others. It depends on one's taste . Personally I think that sake is better." She stated.

"Sake?" Xanxus asked mockingly.

"Boss…seems like you are the one that doesn't seem to appreciate things."

"Hm, and what would you know trash?" He asked arrogantly.

"You are quite naïve and think that you can go on ignoring things such as love, compassion , friendship…All that because you feel betrayed. That is all I have gathered up until now, boss." Yuko said smiling at the man.

"Go to sleep." He finally said getting up.

"Where are you going, boss?" She asked. Their small drinking session was over for tonight.

"That is none of your business woman…" He replied looking away from her.

"Have it your way then…" She said and waited for him to leave the room. Then she crawled into bed making herself comfortable.

Xanxus approached the silver-haired commander that was currently gazing at the night sky sitting on one of the balconies.

"What are you doing here, shark-meat?" Xanxus asked.

"VOOOOOOI! That is my line, Xanxus. Or did she kick you out of that room?" Squalo asked as he grinned.

Xanxus grabbed the first thing he saw and threw it on Squalo's head.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Throwing things at me is not going to change the situation!" He shouted infuriated.

"Be quiet. Trash." Xanxus ordered looking away from Superbi.

"Che…So what happened?" Squalo asked again.

"Why should I tell you?" Xanxus asked like a rude 5-year-old child.

"Just curious…So what about the operation tomorrow mor-" At that point Xanxus decided that he would play a little game using both Squalo and Yuko at the same time.

"We had sex." He said casually as if he was talking about the weather.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! I don-" Squalo realized that Xanxus just told him what had happened.

"…"

"VOI….What did you just say?" Squalo asked frowning at the man standing beside him.

"Trash, don't expect me to go into further details." All of a sudden Squalo felt angry. Was it because he knew that even when they were under attack his boss was busy doing something unnecessary or was it because he was not anymore aware of what was going on between Yuko and Xanxus?

"VOI! You can't go around doing such things while we have to win several battles tomorrow you spoiled boss! Focus dammit!" Squalo barked angrily at Xanxus.

"Shut up." Xanxus said ignoring his subordinate's constant yells.

"Che…" Squalo wanted to say something but decided to stay quiet and just walk away.

"Idiot…she is not some tool for you to use and then throw away…" That was one of the things that were on Squalo's mind at the moment.

"It was sure hot…" Xanxus said as a sadistic grin graced his features. Squalo could not see that.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" Squalo shouted before kicking the doors open and leaving Xanxus alone.

The Varia boss seemed to be the type of person that didn't have to do anything since everyone would cater to his needs. He didn't have the need to feel loved by someone due to the fact that he knew that love for him meant lust, release and sences going wild. Why would he pursue love if any woman in the red light district could satisfy all those needs? Love was for weaklings and he didn't use that word either. However Xanxus was disgusted with voluntary love. His father thought of him as his son even if he really wasn't . Timoteo loved and respected Xanxus but unfortunately his supposed son was disheartened when he found out the truth. The pain caused by the false memories was just too much that it turned into anger.. The anger turned into wrath.

When he returned to his room Xanxus found Yuko sleeping on his bed. He eyed her for a moment before glaring at her. Then he closed the door to the room and started unbuttoning his shirt. He loosened his tie and let his black jacket fall on the armchair behind him. It was the first time he had seen her sleeping and if she asked him what she looked like he would definitely say that she was like the Regina septemvittata. She looked venomous and cold but in reality she couldn't kill. That was what Xanxus thought of her now. She was completely harmless and vulnerable to anyone that would like to take advantage of her.

He approached her with the buttons of his shirt undone and his tie hanging from his shoulder . His bangs fell over his eyes but you could still see those dangerous orbs. He sat beside her form and slowly leaned in her face raising an eyebrow. He could almost feel her breath on his face …warm and clean. It felt like a baby's breath. So pure…

"Xanxus…" She said slowly and his gaze softened.

"What do you want, trash?" He asked trying to sound tough.

"Mhmm…" Such a soft sound.

"What was that?" He asked again moving a little closer.

"Go away you stink." She said as she put a hand on his face pushing it away and earning a growl form the male.

"Che…You look like one of those virgins that have been deflowered and then thrown in the street. Dirty and impure…How pitiful." He said removing his clothes.

_Lies. She looked like a queen…_

"Then tell me boss…" Yuko lifted her head from the pillow to look at Xanxus , supporting her waist on her elbows, her hands being placed under her chin.

"Do you usually look in the faces of those women? What a weird hobby." Xanxus just glared at her before grabbing the pillow , her head used to be on, and throwing it out of the window.

"…" Without saying anything else he walked in the bathroom.

"Seriously though I can't catch up with you boss…" She said making sure he heard it then she took his pillow and tried to shift her head so she could sleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE **

So this chapter is mainly about Yuko and Xanxus. I liked the dialogue part and now you can see how they interact with eachother. This chapter was important because the next chapter will focus on the battle in Sicily. So read and find out what happens next! So here are some notes on the relationships between the members.

Yuko-Xanxus: Unknown (Well he currently treats her like a lost kitten)

Squalo-Yuko: They respect each other to a great extent but still Squalo has his doubts about her. Is he being protective or is it just me?

Belphegor-Yuko: You will see that soon!

Fran-Yuko: Something fishy here...

Levi-Yuko: Levi hates her but feels jealous at the same time. She has Xanxus's attention after all.

Lussuria-Yuko: Mixed feelings. He has a hard time understanding her.


	9. Oblivious to his lust

It was already 6.00 a.m. in the morning and the members of the Varia were making quite a fuss. Bel was being his usual self saying that he refused to go on a mission at this hour, Squalo was yelling at him, Fran was just looking at them whereas Lussuria tried to intervene. Yuko stood up from the bed and walked over the window. She was sure that Xanxus had slept beside her last night because while she was sleeping she could feel his warmth. She didn't sense any kind of movement but her instinct told her that the man had spent the night beside her on the bed. She pushed those thoughts out of her head and went to get some clothes.

"Now what might Watanuki be doing…" She asked herself deciding that she would call him whenever she gets the chance to do so.

A few minutes passed and she could swear that those voices she had previously heard were gone. Apparently the officers were out of the mansion, going to suppress the rebellious movement. That was quite convenient seeing as she could work in peace now. She pondered for a moment before removing all her clothes and walking into the bathroom only in her underwear. It seems that Xanxus was not there either. He might have actually considered to assist his subordinates in battle or he was just in another room. The latter seemed more possible.

Meanwhile Xanxus sat on an armchair down the big hall of the mansion with a large table full of food in front of him. He seemed to enjoy food even if it was breakfast. There were six different kinds of marmalades , slices of bread in small baskets accompanied by small balls filled with golden honey. Apple juice, orange juice and other kinds of juices wee placed on the large furniture whereas cupcakes , slices of chocolate cake and pieces of apple pie were put in a large plate right in front of the man. He ate like a king no matter if it was lunch , dinner or breakfast.

The man sat there comfortably knowing that they would win this battle. He yawned lazily closing his eyes and crossing his hands in front of his chest. That was the typical Xanxus pose.

And suddenly a knock was heard on the door. The man turned his gaze towards the door only to see one of his followers holding a phone and looking at him with a frightened look on his face.

"Uh…Xanxus-sama…" He said his voice slightly trembling .

"What is it?" He asked.

"Uh…captain Squalo wants to talk to you…He says it is important…" He added approaching his boss.

"Che…What does that piece of trash want?" Xanxus said as he grabbed the phone.

"What do you want you scum?" He spoke to Squalo hearing loud noises probably caused by explosions.

"VOOOOOOOOOOI! Look you lazy bastard we have some serious trouble here!"

"Do you want reinforcements?" Xanxus asked indifferently.

"NO! We will handle them just fine but those sneaky bastards have put explosives in your room-"

"What did you say?" Xanxus cut Squalo off.

"Listen…You…..Out of there!…..Now….Can't…" The signal was lost and Squalo's voice could no longer be heard.

If that was true then that other piece of trash was in danger.

"You…" Xanxus said.

"Uh…yes, sir?" The poor human said.

"Go check if she is alright…" Xanxus ordered.

"I am afraid that she doesn't answer the phone and nobody claims to have seen her around…" The servant said worriedly.

"Che…." That trash was obviously sleeping and now Xanxus suddenly thought that he could strike two birds with one stone. That's right he would wake her up violently and then they would be outside so they could see their current residence being reduced to ashes and dust.

Yuko was in front of the bathroom mirror only in her underwear and a silk robe staring at her reflection when the door to the bathroom was kicked brutally which resulted in it opening and creating aloud noise.

Yuko stared at the man in front of her in a mix of surprise and anger.

"Why do you always go for the spotlight boss?" Yuko asked before being placed over his right shoulder in a fast motion.

"Shut up!" He growled as he quickly got out of the room descending the stairs.

"Gather everything you can and go outside!" Xanxus barked at his servants that were running in all directions.

"I demand an explanation , boss." Yuko said still over his shoulder.

"Didn't I tell you to stay quiet?" He said in a menacing tone while scanning their surrounding quickly.

Many of his subordinates ran towards the exit with boxes in their hands. Xanxus went first and once he passed the entrance to the mansion he ran towards the cars only to se the vehicles exploding before his very eyes. Xanxus thought for a moment before turning around and placing Yuko on the ground.

"Trash follow me!" He barked angrily as he ran towards the gates. The others nodded whereas Yuko raised an eyebrow.

"Are we under attack?" She asked clutching her robe tightly so as to caver her exposed body.

"Obviously…" Xanxus said grabbing her by the arm and yanking her closer to his body.

"Now listen…if you don't ran I will let you behind and you will rot together with the rest of the house…" He whispered in her ear.

"You talk as if that wasn't Dante's Inferno already." She said running with Xanxus in front of her and forty five servants following close behind them.

They ran through the forest that was quite difficult for Yuko since she was barefooted. Xanxus ran without looking back even for a split second. Finally they reached a small secluded area under a river fall.

"Check the whole area." Xanxus ordered looking over the woman that sat on a small cliff with her legs in the cold water of the lake. Her thighs were scratched whereas her robe had been torn towards the edges. There were bright red marks on her knees and hands. She caressed the skin hoping that the water would prevent the wounds from being infected. She despised the situation she was in and the fact that she was alone with Xanxus made it even more unbearable.

"Where are the others?" Yuko asked.

"Che…How do you expect me to know….And don't talk to me with that attitude of yours, trash." Xanxus said sitting on the throne his men had brought along.

"Care to explain why you bothered bringing this chair instead of a mobile?" Yuko asked staring at her boss.

"You'd better start worrying over your own self because right now you are giving me quite a show." Xanxus replied smirking as he could see her underwear through that robe.

"You are such a despicable pervert." Yuko said turning her head towards the other side of the lake.

"Just shut it." Xanxus said closing his eyes. Yuko looked over him for a bit and then the man heard a loud "splash". He opened one eye and then both realizing that his female subordinate had just jumped into the lake.

"…" Yuko tilted her head back letting her long hair spread on the surface of water. Xanxus found himself not able to look away from her. Was she doing it on purpose? The woman let her robe slip past her shoulders and reveal part of her back to the man.

"What do you think you are doing?" Xanxus asked this time not adding a "trash" or a "scum" at the end of his sentence.

"I am taking a bath." She replied seriously. "Because of your impulsiveness I have to prevent those scratches from being infected."

"I didn't expect something else from trash like you. Be grateful." Xanxus ordered.

"Please try to be more original for once." Yuko said making the male growl.

"Hm…I will give you 5 seconds…If you don't shut up then I will make you." Xanxus warned her with an intense glare.

"I'd love to see you trying to do so." Yuko said and then she pushed him further over the edge. "Do you think wrath is something you should be proud of? It's a sin…" That moment Xanxus thought that also killing her would be a sin but instead he would do something more interesting.

A few seconds later Yuko heard a second "splash" and turned around eyeing her boss that was now soaking wet just like she was.

"Is the water cold, boss?" She asked with a tiny smirk on her lips.

"You bitch!" Xanxus has had it with her.

"Language, boss." She said provoking the wild beast inside Xanxus.

In a matter of seconds his hands caught hers slamming her against his chest creating the sound two bodies make when they collide. Xanxus's wet torso was against hers with her bra being the only thing between their bodies at the moment.

Her long wet stands dripped over her shoulders and forehead while they spread like a black cape behind her back. Xanxus's shirt was wet and his tan skin could be seen through it. They didn't dare take their eyes off of each other. It was a matter of winning or losing.

"Xanxus." Yuko spoke.

"…"

"Focus." She said staying still.

The man grabbed her robe pulling it off of her shoulders in a brutal manner, letting it fall completely in the water.

"Now sit tight." Xanxus said bringing her hands behind her back with one hand and tracing her skin with the other. Yuko showed no emotion even when he unclipped her lacey bra so that it joined her robe. The he slammed her against him once more feeling her cold wet breasts against his chest. He held her there searching for any kind of emotion on her face. He eyed her for moment noticing the lines of her cleavage being pressed against his upper torso. Wet drops rolled down her jaw , then her collarbone and formed small rivulets while they passed the valley between her nice shaped breasts. It was an addicting image that most men would succumb to.

"Cat ate your tongue, Xanxus?" She asked close to his ear.

"Just how many breast surgeries did you have?" He asked mockingly while she asked away covering her chest.

"What was that?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Che…you are fake after all." It was now that Yuko understood that he was talking about her body.

"No, you just think that every woman has to be the same." Yuko replied.

"Are you telling me that they are not filled with silicon?" He asked smirking.

Then Yuko did something unexpected. She grabbed his hand bringing it to her breast.

"See, absolutely real, you five-year-old." She said irritated.

Xanxus didn't appear to be convinced as he massaged her breast coming closer again. He searched for any kind of mark that would indicate surgery but he didn't find anything like that.

"Woman…" He spoke in a husky voice. It was the same tone that he had used when they were at the ball alone in that room. Yuko remained cold towards him not even making one tiny sound. How did they even end up like that? Yuko was sure that she had let her guard down mainly because Xanxus had touched her in a very rude and embarrassing manner. As his hand went to grab her wrist once again she slapped it away staring into his eyes with no signs of fear.

"I am afraid that I have let make moves on me and I apologize for that." Yuko said seriously. Did she just apologized to him?

"Don't try to cover things up…" He said slightly irritated. Had she just said that his touch was something she felt ashamed of? That woman was truly confusing.

"I am not. I am merely saying that this won't happen again between us…Firstly because it makes me feel impure and secondly because I hate amateurs." She said before feeling a burning mark on her cheek that had been caused by him. She only tilted her head to the side not showing any kind of pain whereas he didn't hesitate to grab her by the neck and hoist her up in the air. Yuko refused to show any weakness but it appeared that her actions had angered Xanxus to a great degree.

Nevertheless she didn't move due to the fact that a very obnoxious male fell from the sky.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI!" He shouted as he looked at them. So it was true...Xanxus and Yuko had really had sex. He eyed his boss that was soaking wet before letting his gaze wander over the raven-haired female that was half-naked in front of this jackass Xanxus…

"Listen you damn boss! I don't care what you relationship with her is! Just focus for a second dammit!' He said grabbing Yuko by the hand and pulling her out of the water , shooting a glare at Xanxus that was now officially pissed.

Squalo pulled looked at the woman before him trying not to lose his concentration but failing miserably.

"Look…Go wear some clothes before the others come here….Without him being with you." Squalo pointed at his boss that was now shirtless , sitting on his throne.

"Commander…" Yuko said.

"WHAT IS IT!" He barked.

"Do you have any clothes?" Yuko asked.

"Che… I will let you borrow the coat." He growled unbuttoning his Varia coat and giving it to her. Yuko took it eagerly after having retrieved her bra from the lake. That spoiled brat Xanxus would have to be taught a lesson from the expert…All that after Squalo finished yelling at him and avoiding flying objects.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Sorry fro the delay! So here it is. Xanxus and Yuko get a little bit out of control and Squalo is always there to save the day. The rest of the unruly group will appear on the next chapter but until then you fans of this story and pairing have to do 2 things:

**1)** Review people! It doesn't hurt! Squalo will bite you if you don't and Xanxus will start kicking whatever is on his way. (*laugh* kidding)

**2)** Pray that Xanxus does not want a rematch with Yuko while Squalo is not around.


	10. The battle of lies

"I don't want anyone that doesn't belong to the Varia to get involved so tell the bucking horse to just mind his own damn business!" Xanxus spoke through the phone.

"Is there anything else you want us to do now Xanxus-sama?" The Varia member asked.

"Send backup from northern Italy and gather our troops from Japan. Those bastards won't know where to run….Che and tell them to brink filet mignon. Use the containers…" Xanxus loved meat and especially the most expensive kinds. He ate always the best quality meat that was usually accompanied with lighter dishes such as lemon-glazed sweet potatoes or caviar. Whether it was Fois Gras or Kobe beef he would always search for the ingredient that would make his food unique. It was one of the things that made Xanxus feel less like the normal person or in this case the normal assassin-leader.

"VOOOOOOOOI! We just took control of the local area approximately 70 square miles…They keep losing ground boss." Squalo reported as he entered Xanxus's office.

"Continue with the attack then, trash and don't waste my time …" Xanxus said closing his eyes.

"VOI…About what happened in the lake, I-" Squalo stopped when he saw a flying glass almost missing his head. He managed to dodge but kept glaring at the Boss.

"Get out of here…" Xanxus said in a casual manner.

"Che…you must stop letting such things affect you…Just let her go…" Squalo said apparently pissed off.

"…" When the older male didn't reply Squalo understood that there was no further need of conversation.

The rest of the Varia were gathered outside in the hall of their second base that was located deep inside the mountains. Levi couldn't take his eyes off of his boss's door and Lussuria was apparently talking on the communication device in his ear. Squalo looked around spotting Bel that was currently leaning on the wall but where was Fran? He was useful but right now he was nowhere to be seen.

None of them knew that currently Fran was watching Yuko through the semi-opened door. Fran narrowed his eyes as he tried to figure out why the woman was talking to a stuffed animal. It was a black creature with bunny-like ears and a blue stone on its head. The weird thing was that the creature moved and talked too. Yuko seemed to be talking about a "Watanuki" and a "Domeki"…Who were those people and was Xanxus aware of the small pokemon-like creature? Fran always thought that Yuko was suspicious but now he was convinced. Why was she hired I the first place? That woman was hiding something and he had already an idea of what it was. Before making any more assumptions he noticed that Yuko turned her head towards him with a stern expression on her face and her hands folded in front of her chest. Fran stepped in unafraid. Yuko paced in front of him sitting on her armchair.

"Feel free to explain yourself, Fran-kun." She said seriously which resulted in the suffix -kun to lose its meaning.

"I think your explanation about the situation is more interesting, Yuko-san." Fran insisted calmly.

"It is no longer a matter of interest or even consequence…It is a matter of truth and honesty, Fran-kun. So instead of answering with questions why don't you try to make it easier for both of use and just say what you have to say?" Yuko asked unmoving, the cold expression on her face was unchanging.

"I think it is quite clear. I came up to take a few things and I happened to hear parts of your conversation with that creature." Fran pointed at Mokona that eyed Yuko and smiled.

"That is Mokona but really…did you came here for such a reason or did you want to confirm your suspicion?" Yuko asked piercing Fran with her gaze.

"You are not a normal human and you don't have a flame either….Why did the boss hire you?" Fran asked now sitting across from her. He decided that the masks should finally fall.

"Asking me is meaningless. Why don't you ask Xanxus?" She said.

"Avoiding the question? Yuko-san?" Fran asked slightly provoking her.

"Interrogating is the only thing one can do to escape. You are merely trying to distract my attention and make me blindly answer your questions by approaching the subject from a different point. I won't do you the favor though and do you know why that is?" Yuko said as she stood up walking towards the door.

"Enlighten me…" Fran replied.

"Because you are just so predictable, Fran-kun." She turned and smiled at the boy but Fran was surprised figuring out that the smile was a genuine one. She had been cold to him lately but then he figured out that she was not one to hold a grudge against him. Was it a mere mood swing? Yuko's gaze softened as she raised an eyebrow at Fran.

"Are you trying to pull a trick on me…Yuko-san?" Fran asked remaining serious.

"Fran-kun…As I told you before I am not the least bit afraid. I can predict your every action." She said leaving the room.

"…" And that is where it ended. Fran felt like this was the strangest encounter he had even had. He would keep an eye on her though.

A few minutes later the officers gathered again in the hall waiting for Xanxus. Yuko stood there too beside Squalo that was yelling at Bel.

"VOOOOOOOOOI! Where were you?" He shouted seeing Fran approaching.

"I was just talking with Yuko-san…" Fran protested keeping his voice calm.

"Che...And you ,stop distracting everyone!" Squalo yelled pointing his sword towards Yuko that just looked at him when she heard her name.

"Yuko-san is sure popular when surrounded by males." Bel noticed snickering.

"What an annoying woman you are." Levi said waiting impatiently for the boss.

"Levi-san you are one to talk?" Fran said eyeing the storm guardian.

"Ushishishishi…males with annoying moustaches and umbrellas are overshadowed by Yuko-san's presence…shishishi…" The blond boy chuckled.

"Let us not continue this meaningless talk." Yuko said as the door to Xanxus's office opened to reveal the tall man that approached the group.

"Listen scum…" Xanxus begun. "We have the upper hand and until I get my revenge the attacks won't stop…" He stated.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOI! The men are tired and their morale is low!" Squalo reminded his boss that totally ignored him.

"Lussuria will handle this as for you shark meat…Just do your job." He ordered.

"You-" Squalo stopped feeling Yuko's arm gently pulling his.

"Captain we must not waste more time." Yuko reminded Squalo that just made a sound of disapproval but left anyway.

Xanxus felt the urge to slap both Squalo and the woman but he suppressed it. Those two were annoying especially when they joined forces and he had to realize that moments ago. He grunted as he walked back into his office closing the door behind him.

Squalo and the others gathered 7 miles away from their base. Squalo gave them the signal to stop there and wait until they heard his orders.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Listen!" He yelled and the officers looked at him.

"We will split up into three groups…Got that?" Squalo said.

"Wouldn't it be better if we were together?" Lussuria asked walking toward Squalo.

"I believe that in case they try to surround us we won't be able to get away easily so it is better that way too." Yuko said defending Squalo's opinion.

"Ushishishishi…Sounds logical to me." Said Belphegor that put his hands in his pockets.

"VOI…there is no more time to lose we need to split right now!" Squalo said looking around. "Alright Bel will go with Fran whereas Levi will be with Lussuria…You woman come with me!" He said pointing at Yuko with his sword.

"Yuko-san gets to see Squ's power all by herself?" Lussuria asked with his gloved hands covering his mouth.

"Squalo must have his reasons….shishishishishi." Bel said chuckling.

"All of you focus!" Squalo yelled as the three groups finally parted walking towards different directions.

The path which Squalo insisted that they followed was full of rocks and thorny bushes. Yuko followed silently behind him, occasionally indicating other paths or giving advice. Squalo would often speak to Xanxus (that didn't respond) or shout at Bel for harassing Fran. They knew that if they failed Varia's reputation would be ruined.

"VOI! Woman stay behind and be careful." Squalo said spreading his right arm as to prevent her from walking any further.

"Are there any enemies around captain?" Yuko asked doing as she was told.

"Around 30 of them…" Squalo said looking around .

"Quite impressive…" Yuko praised knowing that Squalo was second in command for a reason.

"This is going to get pretty violent so just stay there!" Squalo said and a rain flame appeared on his ring. Yuko watched as he held a blue box out of his pocket and inserted the flames in it. She raised a visible eyebrow as the box opened to reveal a big white shark.

"Grande Squalo Pioggia." Squalo said watching as the shark attacked mercilessly eliminating a couple of the rebels. Leaving a few behind that were soon taken out by Squalo. Yuko was amazed by his ability to control that beast and the sword at the same time especially with an artificial arm.

"What an impressive man you are, Superbi." Yuko said dropping the "captain" all of a sudden. Squalo turned to look at her. His expression was harsh but at the same time it had hints of arrogance. He smirked before looking at her.

"What did you think? We are the elites of the elites….woman." Squalo stated summoning the shark back into its box.

"How come every time someone makes a compliment you react that way?" Yuko asked continuing to walk beside him.

"Che…what way?" Squalo asked feeling slightly offended.

"The arrogant way." Yuko said.

"Look who's talking!" Squalo said as he pushed some branches out of his way.

"You think I am arrogant?" Yuko asked looking away from him.

"You are just like him…" Squalo said as he glanced at the raven-haired woman.

"Like who, captain?" It seemed like she already knew his answer but she wanted to be sure.

"Xanxus…" Squalo answered seriously.

"Can you support your opinion?" She asked and Squalo could have sworn that she just changed her mood from normal to cold and distant.

"You might be a lady in manners but you have hat same thing he does…." Squalo was trying to find the right words in his head. "You and him both behave like you are some sort of royalty in the Mafia world…You push others to the limit and play some sort of strategy game with each other that you both enjoy…I can tell that." Squalo stated narrowing his eyes.

"Game?" Yuko asked amused by the previous statement.

"I don't know what's going on between you two but…you better stop right now that the damage is small otherwise you won't be able to face each other again, understand that woman?" Squalo said and Yuko realized that the man seemed to be always unaware but he knew a lot more than he was given credit for.

"Correct me if I am wrong but you got involved too, ne?" Yuko asked.

"That is why it has to stop…You may think you have the upper hand but you already let him deflower you once…" Squalo said and Yuko just looked at him with a confused yet serious expression.

"What do you mean?" Yuko asked unable to remember that kind of moment between her and Xanxus….Was it that night that they slept together?

"You two had sex, didn't you?" Squalo asked glaring at her.

Yuko decided that it was better to play Xanxus's game a little longer that she had been told to and so she didn't hesitate to answer clearly without feeling guilty.

"Oh…you are referring to that moment. Guess I can't lie to you, can I now?" Yuko said but Squalo couldn't see the small smirk that graced her lips.

"VOOOOOOOOOOI! Woman you mean it really happened?" Squalo asked.

"You didn't hear anything?" The female asked tilting her head to the side with a playful smile and taunting tone in her voice.

"WHAT!" Squalo just learned that what Xanxus had said was true.

"I guess I am not much of a screamer…what do you say?" Yuko said walking in front of Squalo that had stopped.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI! I don't care just focus on the damn mission! I don't want to hear about it!" Squalo yelled and prepared himself for another enemy attack. Things had just started getting interesting but the truth was lost within the lies those three were saying. Maybe Yuko couldn't escape from the past after all.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Poor Squalo everyone lies to him in this story. So if your read the next chapter you will learn about Yuko's surprising past and a very special character will appear. You can guess who he is by leaving a comment! I'll give you a hint: He is from KHR!


	11. I miss you

**AUTHOR'S NOT (PLEASE READ)**

This is an extra long chapter and here the person you were waiting to see will be revealed. When you see the name starting from R… you should go to the reborn wiki and check it out! You won't guess who I found….So read the chapter and review telling me what you think! But review because if you don't I will release the…my newly bought kitten which I named Xanxus! It loves biting its little pink carpet and occasionally it sleeps beside me so yeah you could say I sleep with Xanxus! XD

* * *

"Bel-sempai…" Fran moaned behind Bel as they walked through the forest.

"What?" Bel said annoyed with his kouhai.

"Don't you think that Yuko-san is a little bit strange?" Fran asked.

"Che…you perverted toad…were you looking at the size of her cleavage all the time?" Bel asked smirking.

"In that case you are the pervert here, sempai, but that is not what I meant." Fran said.

"Then what did you mean?" Bel asked.

"She seems to know a lot of things about the mafia when she started working here for a couple of weeks…I also saw a weird creature in her room while she was talking to someone." Fran said.

"Ushishishishi…Could it be the same someone we heard her talking to that night, I wonder…" Bel said grinning at Fran.

"Uh…not sure sempai but I remember being told that there was once a woman that had stayed frozen in time….She was a witch." Fran said pondering on that.

"Who told you that?" Belphegor asked.

"My master did…he said he met her once." Fran replied focusing on the men that were coming towards them.

"Seems like we're busy, toad." Bel said opening his box weapon whereas Fran prepared to use an illusion.

Yuko's past was unknown to them but what Fran had said was absolutely true. Ichihara Yuko had stayed frozen in time while she was dying and so she had the chance to meet the other Vongola bosses thus gaining a lot of information about them. However there was one boss in particular that she had the closest relationship with. She became interested in him during a ball held in a very luxurious hotel in Cairo. Social events were always her favorite past time since by that time Watanuki hadn't been born to start forming a new reality in her life.

So at that time Yuko was one of the thousand guests that had arrived that night. They varied from ship-owners and powerful businessmen to mafia leaders. Everywhere you looked you would find them drinking expensive whine, discussing about deals and even forming alliances. That was pretty much what everyone was doing until a certain man walked in with his guardians. He didn't appear to be like one of the other over-confident dogs that attended the ball. He was serious talking only when it was needed and he appeared to be a mafia boss. Women giggled at his presence whispering at each other at the sight of that handsome male that ignored them completely. He had more important things to do than find a one night stand, after all he could have whatever he wanted or whoever he wanted.

"So who is he?" A petite blond woman whispered in her friend's ear.

"Oh that…That has to be the second Vongola boss. Ricardo." Her friend replied smiling at the male that just looked the other way indifferently.

"No way…" The other said.

"Yes, he is a very handsome man indeed but he is also the fear of the underground from the moment he became a mafia boss. Now thank to him the Vongola is the strongest organization…or should I shay family."

"He is the kind of man that is able to please any woman."

"Don't even try to approach him…He is the one that treats everyone like trash."

"We'll see about that…" The slender female said as she approached him from behind, lightly tapping his shoulder with her index finger. The man turned around eyeing he woman that smiled at him in a charming way.

"Hello, you must be Ricardo, right?" She asked.

"It depends who asks…" The male responded taking a sip from his drink.

"I am Narcisse." She said blushing slightly.

"Che…" That was all he said before walking away leaving the young woman there dumbfounded whereas her friend chuckled approaching her.

"See, I told you."

Ricardo couldn't care less about the females that stared at him or the men that sent him murderous looks. Once the deal was over he would leave Cairo and return to Italy. He held his glass filled with Tequila close to his lips as one of his guardians approached him.

"Boss, you should see what is happening…" It was his right-hand man.

"What is it?" Ricardo asked uninterested.

"That loser we are going to make a deal with just appeared with a goddess beside him. That woman is said to be the one that made him very rich." Ricardo glanced at the others while he stood at the balcony by himself.

"Damn bastard…" He muttered before going in.

"Where is she….I swear she was there a moment ago…" His rain guardian said looking around as Ricardo glared at him.

"Oh look who is here!" A short fat man with moustache said approaching the two of them while holding a cigar close to his mouth and smirking at them.

"Ricardo, how is it going?" He asked chuckling with that husky voice of his.

"Fine as long as you don't forget about the gold, Giacomo." Ricardo said.

"Oh that is already settled. You will have your gold in a week Ricardo." Giacomo said smirking.

"That is up to you…after all you wouldn't want to make Vongola your enemy." Ricardo said.

"Yes, that is true."

"Mr. Giacomo, I think it would be better if you made the announcement about the ceremony now." A tall woman with hourglass body approached them holding a glass filled with chilled sake. Ricardo eyed the new presence of the woman that stepped beside Giacomo with a small smile on her lips.

"Very well my dear…after the dance is over please come to my room on the second floor." Giacomo said with a sly smile as Ricardo shot him a glare. What a disgusting man that filthy rat was…Every woman that followed him was only interested in his money and his relationships. His nature was that of a parasite and Ricardo knew that.

"That is the woman I talked to you about." His guardian whispered.

"So you must be the so called leader of the Vongola Family, Ricardo." The raven-haired female said looking at him before taking a sip of her chilled sake.

"I don't talk to Giacomo's dogs…They are as filthy as he is." Ricardo said and the woman raise an eyebrow.

"What an impolite manner that is…Honestly it makes you as filthy as he is." The woman said.

"Watch your words woman . The power of the Vongola is not like anything you have ever seen." Ricardo threatened.

"I must say that you are exactly as I imagined you when I heard about the fear of the underworld."

"And…don't you feel ashamed to follow that garbage around…?" Ricardo asked seriously.

"And how about you? You and I are after one thing Mr. Ricardo."

"…"

"You guessed right…I want something he stole years ago…It doesn't belong to him and it is priceless." The woman said. " And you want the gold, that is why we both had to attend this event tonight. His 56th birthday."

"For a woman you sure are decent but trash is trash." Ricardo said smirking.

"Ichihara Yuko." the woman said as Ricardo faced her.

"What was that, trash?" Ricardo asked.

"My name." Yuko replied putting her glass on th table.

"It is useless to me." Ricardo said.

"Names are an important thing. You were named "Ricardo" for a reason. Do you know the meaning behind your name?" Yuko asked.

"Che…It is not like I care." Ricardo said eyeing Giacomo that stepped on top of the stairs and started to speak.

"What a crude man." Yuko said making a sound of both arrogance and disapproval.

"Women that lack pride and honor are worse…should I remind you that you are going to let him sleep with you in order to get what you want?" Ricardo said grabbing her arm. Luckily everyone noticed Giacomo and ignored the two.

"Why are you interested in joining us? You would if you could, boss." You said mockingly as she let the man tighten his grip around her wrist without showing any signs of fear. Who was that woman and why wasn't she afraid?

"I should teach you your place." Ricardo said forcefully grabbing her chin and making their eyes to meet.

"That is highly unlikely seen as you are the spoiled one here." Yuko said.

"I hope to hear you screaming as he thrusts into you, puttana." Ricardo said.

"Now hoping is good but what about reality, Mr. Ricardo?" Yuko continued to stare at him emotionless.

"You'll be down on your knees begging me to save you, troia." Ricardo hissed as he dragged her out of the big hall where everyone was gathered.

"My words are simple but still you insist on complicating everything. That object belongs to a great temple and that man happened to steal it so now I will be taking it back. The rest is none of your business." Yuko said seriously.

"And now I want you to meet the woman that I love so much and want to make-" At that Ricardo released Yuko with a chuckle.

"Go and show up like the leader of his harem." Ricardo said fixing his jacket.

"And if I don't." Yuko said.

"You will because you want him to praise you in front of everyone and show them that you won against other women that were desperately trying to get to his money. Women are so predictable." Ricardo said as he looked at her.

"The women you sleep with may be as filthy and as common as you are but I can assure you that I am not one of them, now please excuse me." Ricardo's stare followed her until she reached the tope of the stairs and stood beside Giacomo that grinned at her.

"And here is that wonderful creature." Giacomo said.

"Ladies and gentlemen I would like to thank Mr. Giacomo for his cooperation and his liability so far and also congratulate him for organizing such a unique event. That is why I personally…" At that moment Yuko felt a hand groping her behind and she was sure that that clumsy hand belonged to Giacomo. She hid her anger behind an elegant smile as she got away from him. That made Ricardo laugh as he filled another glass with Tequila and signaled for his guardians to gather.

"Listen trash, you see that woman?" Ricardo asked.

"Yes, boss." One said seriously looking at Yuko.

"Wait until the dance finishes and once you see her heading for Giacomo's room bring her in my private quarters." Ricardo said. "If she resists you are free to bring her unconscious."

His men disappeared into the crowd ready to surround Yuko from every corner.

"Stupida…" Ricardo said as Giacomo approached him once again.

"That girl is worth all my fortune, Ricardo." Giacomo said putting the cigar in his mouth.

"I don't care…the gold is what I came here for." Ricardo said.

"Then I am relieved because…" A gun came out of nowhere and it was pointed in Ricardo's gut. "If you touch her, Vongola heir I am going to break the alliance and ruin our trade." Giacomo threatened his serious expression turning into a smug one afterwards.

"You filthy old man…" Ricardo said and the flame of wrath appeared on his hands breaking the glass he was holding into million pieces that scattered everywhere.

"I do not care about your pitiful life and your trashy whores. I can crush your skull if I please so watch your mouth." Ricardo said with a menacing glare as he grabbed Giacomo's collar hoisting him up.

"I-I'll…call sec-" And then Giacomo landed on the floor as Ricardo released him and left the ball silently.

The leader of Vongola arrived at his private quarters in a black limo and in a matter of moments he was sitting on a throne-like armchair in his office as he eyed the ring on his finger that granted him power and might . He liked feeling like a king and Giacomo was still unaware that Yuko would never show up. He just wished he could see the man's face while he was waiting for her.

Suddenly the phone rang and he picked it up slightly annoyed.

"Boss…"

"What is it?" He asked.

"We were unable to locate the woman…"

"Search in his rooms and the second floor." Ricardo ordered. He knew that every woman would gladly give up on her honor for him and even her virginity but the one that he was supposedly not allowed to touch was far more intriguing.

Impatiently he headed for his bedroom. The servants bowed to him until he disappeared into the large room. He stood in front of the window leaning on its frame while looking at the sky. He felt proud all of a sudden. He had finally managed to become the fear of the underworld and his enemies belonged to the past. He was just like the midnight sky in Cairo, dark and beautiful…

A few moments later the door opened to reveal the woman he had met at the ball. Yuko had changed and was no longer in that expensive dress. Now she wore something less formal as she appeared before him.

"It seems quite inappropriate to have a woman visit you at night. I feel ashamed." Yuko admitted as she closed the door behind her and walking toward him.

"Don't give me that shit…you came , didn't you?" Ricardo asked smirking.

"That I did…" Yuko said.

"Then don't regret it. I just saved you from that dog." Ricardo said.

"I didn't need your help." Yuko insisted holding her coat tighter.

"Relax, trash." Ricardo said motioning for her to sit on his bed.

"No, thanks I must return to the hotel." Yuko said.

"That is impossible. Giacomo's men are everywhere and if they see you leaving this place then the deal will be ruined."

"Then can you explain why you brought us both into this situation? You knew that it was going to happen, didn't you?" Yuko asked.

"You knew too so why did you bother to come?" Ricardo said as he was now a few inches away from her body.

"I am not stupid…I saw your men so I decided to play a little game and come here by myself. I don't like company at night, you see."

"You are basically asking for it…" Ricardo said as he grabbed both of her legs pulling them towards him and resulting in Yuko falling on his bed, the bed that he shared with no one.

"What do you think you are doing?" Yuko asked trying to stand up but as Ricardo put both of his arms on either side of her head and his knee between her legs she realized that it was not feasible.

"Shut it woman." Ricardo demanded as he went for her lips.

"Men like you are true beasts mphh-" His lips met hers in a passionate kiss as his hands caressed her sides unbuttoning her black coat and tossing it aside on the floor.

"You are going to buy me a new one, beast-" Yuko said as she breathed before having Ricardo assault her lips once again while she placed her arms on his shoulders. The man just chuckled as she still held that serious expression on her face.

"We should not get involved in something like this." Yuko said as she resisted the urge to untie his hair and stroke it with her fingers as he buried his head between her shoulder and her neck while licking and biting that spot leaving red wet marks behind. His hands were busy pulling the fabric of her dress down so as to reveal more skin.

"Mr. Ricardo, wait." She said one last time before the man actually stopped to look down at Yuko that was trying to push some locks away from her face.

"Can't you do anything right?" Ricardo asked as he looked at her now sitting on the bed beside her.

"That is totally my line…"

"Denial will get you nowhere. Just how do you think you will please a man?"

"I do not want to please you in any way." Yuko said looking away from him.

"Then look me in the eyes and tell me that, damn…" Ricardo said grabbing her arm and yanking her towards him.

"There is certainly no use in repeating what's already said, Mr. Ricardo." Yuko said as she looked at him straight in the eyes, the tone of her voice unchanging.

"Tu sei una brava attrice…[1]" Ricardo said glaring at her but unable to feel hatred towards the woman that listened to his every word carefully.

"Voi siete inclini a fare un errore se si continua con me….Ricardo.[2]" That was one of the most honest replies Yuko had given to him that night.

"Stop using Italian like you mean it, woman." Ricardo said standing up from the bed.

"It is really reckless of a mafia boss of your caliber to be with a woman he has met randomly in one night during a ball." Yuko said putting on her coat as her heart clenched for the first time in years. She didn't even remember that feeling but Ricardo experienced the same thing and unlike her he knew what it was and he felt ashamed of it.

"Then go…what are you standing there for?" Ricardo asked harshly as he looked in the mirror fixing his tie.

"That is exactly what I am going to do. There is no need for me to be here." Yuko said while she fixed her shirt that Ricardo had bothered to unbutton previously.

"So are you going to return to that scum…?" Ricardo asked seemingly indifferent.

"No, I got what I wanted and I will leave for Japan tomorrow." Yuko replied.

"You could have stayed with me here…then we would return to Italy." Ricardo said without a trace of emotion in his voice.

"And what would I be if I followed you, Ricardo?" Yuko asked.

"What do you want to be, woman?" He asked as he glanced at her.

"I don't know….What can I possible be?" She asked looking out of the window while she buttoned up her coat.

"There is only one option here…." Ricardo said approaching her from behind.

"And that is?" Yuko asked still not facing him but his reflection on the glass.

"Mine." Ricardo said and right at that moment Yuko felt like somebody had caught her by the throat and began tightening their grip. He couldn't possibly be serious…or could he? Yuko closed her eyes for a moment after walking away from him to stop in front of the door.

"Farewell, Ricardo of the Vongola family…" She said as she walked away leaving the man alone in his room staring out of the window while he prepared to meet with his guardians. There was actually a woman in the whole world that had managed to make him think of her every second and that woman had now left.

After that incident Ricardo sent his men to Japan in order to find that woman. However it seemed like she had vanished all of a sudden. This is where the story ended for both her and him.

As Yuko remembered those memories she began to think that destiny was punishing her in a way for the mistake she had made. She could see through people's souls and grant their wishes but in the end she was the one whose wish was never to be granted. Ricardo was not only similar to Xanxus in appearance but he shared the same personality traits with him. Perhaps Xanxus felt that between them there was a strange connection too because as the days went by Yuko had come to realize that slowly. She hated that she couldn't just leave Xanxus the way she left Ricardo then because she couldn't.

Now Xanxus embodied her desire for Ricardo and her memories that were hidden deep inside her heart…the one she thought she didn't have and probably wouldn't need.

"Xanxus you beast…"

* * *

**AUTHOR'S TRANSLATION**

**Troia:** bitch(Ricardo uses dirty language a lot, doesn't he?)

**Puttana: **whore(There you go again…)

**"Tu sei una brava attrice…[1]"** That means something like: You are a good actress.

**"Voi siete inclini a fare un errore se si continua con me….Ricardo.[2]"** Yuko here uses plural when she refers to him saying: You are most likely to make a mistake if you continue with me. She doesn't mean it though…


	12. Who is she?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE (Important! Please read it!)**

I want to announce something to all the followers of this story. **First of all** I like going over stories that I have written and just reading them again and again. While reading this one I thought "Something is not right. This is not the character it should have.". **Secondly** just because I am really into Katekyo Hitman Reborn I decided to do a little more research into their character so I realized that there are some errors **and finally** I decided to rewrite this, because I love this story's followers so much. I didn't expect it to get so many reviews so since my writing style has improved I write this again, this time with more passion!

* * *

Yuko and Squalo kept on walking through the seemingly isolated forest when more troops appeared. Squalo was furious since the communication device broke down and they couldn't get more backup. Yuko was lost in her thoughts for a moment before hearing Squalo's cry that was a mix of anger and exhaustion.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!" Of course that was no longer the case seeing as storm class hyenas attacked the heavy rain shark and two of them managed to cut off Squalo's artificial arm tossing his sword to the side. Yuko knew that he wasn't going to escape and due to the exhaustion he felt he would be gravely injured if he stayed there in the middle of the battlefield.

"Woman!" Squalo barked as Yuko came close to him when the rain shark soon forgot the pain and quickly assaulted the enemies again.

"Yes, captain?" Yuko asked as she examined his arm.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Idiot! You must run!" Squalo shouted and Yuko leaned back and stood up.

"I'm afraid that that is impossible." Yuko said as she stared down at him.

"We won't be able to fucking get away!" Squalo yelled angrily as he yanked her arm bringing her close enough for him to hiss the next words in her ear.

"This. Is. Not. The. Time. To. Play. Hero. So leave…" Squalo said but Yuko only smiled at him moving towards the troops that had successfully surrounded them.

"Captain, rest for a while…" Yuko said and it was then that Squalo noticed that a long fury animal was wrapped around her neck…At first he could not see it but now that it left her shoulders it was clear that there was a creature that looked like a snake nuzzling her neck. He was wondering what she was going to do since as far as he knew there was not such a box weapon.

Squalo watched as that small animal was encircled by fire and when it vanished there was a fox in front of Yuko. However it was not a normal fox. That creature had mysterious marks on its forehead and its eyes were closed not to mention that it had nine tails that were gracefully spread behind it forming something that looked like a flower.

Squalo dashed quickly taking his sword back and trying to re-attach it to his artificial hand. His gaze was stuck on that fox that was now defeating an entire squad with the fire that came out of its mouth. How did that woman possess such a creature? In less than five minutes the enemies were on the ground , immobilized. Yuko patted the fox on the head rewarding it for the help it offered and the fox in return nuzzled its head on her hands that stroke the fur behind the ears.

"How are you feeling?" Yuko asked as Squalo stood up with a few scratches on his cheeks and chest.

"Fine…just move on until someone…" And there it was, the thing both Yuko and Squalo were waiting for. Varia's men approached them holding their flag. After bowing to Squalo and Yuko one of them spoke.

"Squalo-sama…We have taken control of the enemy's base and we have eliminated their leader. The operation is over." He said.

"VOI, gather your men and head to our quarters. Xanxus will want to learn the news about his victory." Squalo stated.

"What about you, sir?" One asked.

"Che, we will head that way too…" Squalo said as the men bowed again and left. Yuko's fox turned into its original form again and got into her pocket.

"You better explain about this shit woman!" Squalo said as he headed to the base.

"About the fox you mean?" Yuko asked as she glanced at the silver-haired male that despite the scratches, was able to continue walking normally.

"What was that thing and why isn't it in a box? Hell, you don't even have a ring!" Squalo said scanning their surroundings.

"It is a gift." Yuko replied seriously stopping behind Squalo.

"That is a very weird gift, woman." Squalo said as he pushed some branches out of their way while stepping on small bushes.

"Indeed." Yuko said not really nervous at the captain's interrogation.

"You seem quite suspicious to everyone." Squalo stated suddenly. Yuko just placed her index finger on the tip of her chin in a thoughtful manner that was of course fake seeing as the witch was never really surprised. No matter what her clients said every time they tried to lie or defend themselves the truth could not be concealed. She knew from the start that the Varia were not idiots. Fran had already talked to her about his suspicions and Squalo had just said it clearly. Belphegor had sure understood. The one that might not have suspected a thing was Xanxus that didn't seem to care about his officers.

A couple of minutes later Yuko and Squalo had arrived to their base. Squalo went immediately to meet Xanxus knowing that if the report was delayed he would be in trouble and Yuko went to take a hot shower. She wasn't the type to fight often. She would most likely deal with magic seals and spirits that tormented Watanuki. That was her job. Of course when the situation calls for it she will use her powers to defend herself.

Meanwhile Bel and Squalo were in Xanxus's office but for different reasons.

"Ushishishishi. I have to say something to you, boss." Bel announced with a grin.

"What the hell is it?" Xanxus asked looking at them both.

"VOOOOOOOOOOOOI! Can't it wait! I have to give a report here!" Squalo yelled impatiently.

"Just leave it here scum." Xanxus said and Squalo did so glaring at him while Bel moved forward as Squalo exited the room.

"Hurry up , Bel." Xanxus demanded leaning back in his armchair.

"I just wanted to say that Yuko-san seems a little bit weird….to all of us." Bel said placing his hands in his coat pockets.

"Che. Why should I care?" Xanxus asked clearly uninterested.

"Ushishishi…Fran said that there are high possibilities of her being a magician of some sorts." Bel chuckled.

"I would have known that." Xanxus said as his storm guardian just continued.

"Then how about this: Squalo said that a fox appeared out of nowhere and it had the ability to shoot fireball. As far as I am concerned, Yuko-san doesn't have a box weapon, does she?"

"A fox with a sky flame?" Xanxus thought before motioning for Bel to get out of his office. If what Bel said was true then it meant that Yuko was hiding that from him or he hadn't noticed. Of course it would be written in her file….But when had he received her CV. Damn…he hadn't received anything. Just to be sure Xanxus called a few of his followers into his office immediately.

"Xanxus-sama." One said as they bowed to him. "What can we do for you?"

"Che… Search into our member files and try to locate that of Ichihara Yuko." Xanxus ordered harshly. The three Varia members vanished immediately closing the door behind them.

Would anyone ever dare to hide something from him? The last person to do that was his father and now there was a huge possibility of that woman hiding her true identity. The question is why…After all no one in the mafia was a law abiding citizen. If she faced such problems she wouldn't have to care anymore. Still lying to Xanxus was considered betrayal. He was seriously thinking of interrogating her but before doing so he should have clues that would prove that Yuko was indeed a witch. He filled a glass with Tequila , bringing it to his lips while his eyes closed.

At the same time Yuko watched the bubbles in the bathtub as she lifted her leg , revealing the creamy skin that was previously under the water's surface. She took a ship of her light drink before leaning back and relaxing. The hot water seemed to have a major effect on her . It made her even more laid back. Of course when she was at the shop with Watanuki around he would suffer from her attitude afterwards. When her mind drifted off to Watanuki she felt a foreign feeling coming to the surface. Was it…was that moment close? She really wanted to know the answer to the question but right now that was impossible. Yuko had to concentrate on the business she had with Xanxus, now. That was her first priority and she had to admit that being around the short-tempered male was actually fun. In a way he was like Watanuki. The difference was that Watanuki was more important than Xanxus to her…? She had to think about that again. Of course that loud kid was one of the few persons she was glad she met but what about the Varia leader?

In the other side of the HQ three men entered Xanxus's office before knocking twice. They didn't want to make their boss angry. Xanxus eyed his followers before lifting his legs on the desk in front of him and folding his arms.

"Xanxus-sama…" One of them said his voice slightly trembling. It was then that the raven-haired boss understood that this was probably going to infuriate him.

"What do you want?" Xanxus asked seriously.

"Uh…There are no files under that name, sir." Another one said.

"Che…Is that so?" Xanxus growled and the three of them had to restrain themselves from running out of the room.

"We searched two times…We can-"

"Get out of my sight." Xanxus said and the men walked out of his office as soon as possible leaving Xanxus alone.

"What the hell was she thinking?" Xanxus thought as he moved the glass on his desk with his fingers as if he was toying with it. There were rare moments like this one that made Xanxus acknowledge strange feelings and hidden sentiments. He would push them all away of course not liking the idea of being affected by these things. He thought that emotions were rubbish and they were only for weaklings and yet that woman seemed to be passionate about everything. She would talk without putting emotions in her voice but at the same time she would express her firm ideals with such pride and certainty that it almost made the Varia leader feel a certain heat. She would respect him and at the same time correct him or say what was on her mind without being afraid to look straight into those mesmerizing oriental eyes of his.

Nonetheless her motives were unknown to the man and he had to admit that his curiosity was getting the best of him these days. He suspected her of being a traitor and Squalo to help her cover the fraud but there was also a third thought that didn't appeal to him at all. It involved his second in command the woman and the relationship between them. He still questioned it even now and aside from the fact that Xanxus was not the type to show that he was jealous he felt that it was quite annoying…disturbing or maybe even disgusting.

Yuko got out of the shower wearing a silk kimono and sitting on her bed taking the phone in her hands and dialing the number of her shop. Watanuki was staying there now that she was in Italy and Yuko imagined that the boy would be quite worried even if he wouldn't openly admit it. A genuine smile appeared on her face Watanuki's voice through the phone. He still had the same attitude, Yuko realized as Watanuki yelled at Mokona that was making noise in the background.

"Hello?" Watanuki said.

"Hi Watanuki!" Yuko beamed making sure everyone in the shop heard her.

"Mistress is on the phone , mistress is on the phone!" Maru and Moro could be heard as they clapped their hands with excitement.

"Quiet you two!" Watanuki said sighing.

"So what are you kids doing there?" Yuko asked with enthusiasm.

"Well everything is fine…Yuko-san." Watanuki said with a small smile on his lips.

"I am so glad! That is my Watanuki always keeping the things in order!" Yuko said.

"So…When are you going to come back Yuko-san?" Watanuki asked.

"I still haven't tasted some wines so-" Yuko teased the boy and the reaction she got was more than enough to persuade her that everything was okay.

"YUKO-SAN ! I told you not to overdo it! You never change!" Watanuki yelled and Yuko pulled away from the phone in order to avoid severe ear impairment.

"Oh don't be like that, Watanuki!" She said sweetly.

"Be careful! When you drink you become completely defenseless !" Watanuki insisted.

"Oh and before I forget! Go to the demon parade and get me some of that tasty liquor!" Yuko said clapping her hands.

"WHAT? No way!" Watanuki said.

"You tyrant! You are so strict with poor me." Yuko said pouting.

"I am not going where spirits are gathered!" Watanuki said.

"Then take Domeki-kun too…" Yuko whined.

"Che that jerk is sure not coming!" Watanuki said.

"Fine then treat me like I am-"

"I'll go and I 'll take him with me, happy now?" Watanuki asked .

"Yay! Thanks Watanuki send my greetings to Mokona and the girls too!" Yuko said.

"I will." Watanuki replied.

"Okay then! Ciao Watanuki!"

"Goodnight…or whatever it is there…" Watanuki said and You detected the smallest hint of sadness in his voice. She herself wished she was there to pinch his cheeks or make a sarcastic remark or even mock him about Himawari. The desire to see Watanuki was very intense but unfortunately she had to meet with Xanxus and that came first.

After putting one more formal clothes Yuko headed to her boss's office immediately. Before knocking on his door she made sure not to have a single emotion on her face. When she didn't receive a proper answer, meaning that the reply was a mere grunt , she walked in closing the door behind her and stepping in front of Xanxus's desk.

"I have the folders you-"

"Dinner." Xanxus said and Yuko had to resist the urge of raising an eyebrow.

"I beg your pardon?" Yuko asked.

"You, me, dinner at 10.00." Xanxus said as Yuko left the folders on his desk.

"I don't feel quite-" And then Xanxus glared at her with his head leaning on the back of his palm. He knew…He knew something about her…Yuko realized it as his dark gaze wondered on her face searching for the tiniest emotion.

"I don't give a shit, trash." Xanxus said as he sipped more liquor from his glass.

"And what if I don't agree?" Yuko said and Xanxus was the one to raise and eyebrow at her question.

"What makes you think you have a choice on the matter?" Xanxus asked but it was more like a statement.

"I shall be going then." Yuko said as she went to the door when Xanxus's voice was heard.

"Formal clothing is compulsory…" Strangely enough Xanxus was I the mood for a little chat today but Yuko was not so their conversation ended with a nod from Yuko.

This is where Yuko started thinking about Xanxus being suspicious. Why would he want to see her alone at night? No, she was definitely not afraid of him but she was very curious as to which expression she would see on his face. Yes, she had officially put Xanxus in her list now.


End file.
